El prendedor de rosa
by Kini-chan
Summary: Hermione va a dar asesoría a un chico que esté atrasado en alguna materia... ¡y adivinen quién le ha tocado! Este es un regalo para mi amiga SoraIshida. ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! ^^ (Draco x Hermione)
1. La asesora

Hola a todos ^^  
  
¡Miren! Mi primer, primer fic de Harry Potter. Y, sí. Es dedicado completamente a una amiga mía. SoraIshida este fic es tuyo. Feliz cumpleaños ^o^!!!!  
  
Sigue como eres, nunca cambies n_n. Y, tal como lo prometí, este fic está aquí, puntualito. Disfruta ^^. (eso tomando en cuenta de que lo escribí en cuatro días ¬¬', pero bueno u_u')  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
  
  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
1.- La asesora  
  
  
  
Era muy temprano cuando la lechuza aterrizó en la ventana de la joven bruja.  
  
Su nombre era Hermione Granger y, según la mayoría de sus maestros, era la mejor de su clase. La lechuza era de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería a la que asistía ella. Hogwarts.  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
" Estimada señorita Granger:  
  
Me es muy grato informarle que usted tiene muy alto reconocimiento en nuestra querida institución. Debido al renombre que tiene, me complace invitarla a formar parte del grupo que se encarga de dar asesorías a alumnos atrasados en las clases. Éstas se llevarán a cabo en las recidencias de los alumnos según han acordado los propios padres y se llevarán a cabo en el transcurso de las próximas dos semanas.  
  
Que usted acepte es completamente opcional. Pero le recuerdo que serán puntos extras para su casa en el curso venidero.   
  
Mandar la respuesta en la lechuza.  
  
Atte:  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
Subdirectora  
  
Posdata: La dirección a la que deberá asistir se le enviará de vuelta en caso de que acepte. "  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
Hermione apartó el papel de su vista y sonrió. Aquello sonaba interesante. Asesorar a un alumno para que mejorara en sus clases, lo hacía todo el tiempo con Neville. Además, eran puntos extras para Gryffindor en el quinto curso.  
  
Y faltaban todavía cuatro semanas para sus vacaciones... con Viktor Krum...  
  
Dando un fuerte suspiro se sentó en su escritorio para escribir la respuesta... aunque también debería empezar a escribir también cartas para sus amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
  
Un momento... estaba actuando demasiado rápido... y eso no era común en ella. Je, tal vez tenía que preguntarle a sus padres antes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry leía las cartas que sus amigos le habían mandado. Pero especialmente le llamaba la atención lo que decía la de Hermione.  
  
La repasó una y otra vez... pero no importaba que tanto lo hiciera... aquello era típico de ella. Utilizar sus vacaciones en algo que tuvieran que ver con el estudio era algo normal en su amiga, aunque... ¿"asesoría"?  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
" Hola Harry:   
  
Espero que estés muy bien y que tus tíos no te estén fastidiando mucho. Como ya sabes, dentro de poco iré a pasar una parte de mis vacaciones con Viktor. Pero, antes de eso, quisiera hacer algo más. Verás, la profesora McGonagall me mandó una propuesta muy interesante que pienso aceptar. Es sobre dar asesoría a un alumno atrasado en alguna materia (tal vez hasta sea Neville en Pociones) durante dos semanas en estas vacaciones de verano en su casa. Se me hace interesante y pienso hacerlo. ¡Y son puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Conseguiremos la Copa de las Casas otra vez! Por eso no estaré en casa esas semanas, de todas maneras mándame las cartas que quieras, mis padres las recibirán con gusto. Bueno, me despido, tengo que empacar mis cosas.  
  
Nos vemos después.  
  
Un beso y un abrazo:  
  
Hermione "  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
- Ay, Hermione - suspiró Harry... - ahora me pregunto si de verdad le tocará Neville como alumno para asesorar...  
  
Se inclinó en la silla y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando escuchó a su tío Vernon gritar sobre algo de que ya era muy tarde y de que apagara la luz.  
  
Acomodó sus cartas de nuevo en su escondite, se acostó y se quitó los lentes.  
  
- Descansa, Hedwing, mañana tendrás algo de trabajo, buenas noches - susurró Harry, antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El día había llegado, la hora de la verdad, como quien dice.  
  
Una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts había llegado de nuevo hasta la ventana de Hermione y le había traído la dirección de la casa del niño que tenía que asesorar.  
  
Algo era claro, la dirección no le decía absolutamente nada, sólo sabía que tenía que esforzarse, ya que parecía que este niño tenía serios problemas de aprendizaje en varios temas... excepto en Pociones, así que, obviamente no era Neville.  
  
Eso no importaba mucho, tenía que repasar sus apuntes para estar al día en todo, para poder enseñar, lo cual, estaba consiente, en un poco más díficil que aprender.  
  
¡Pero estaba decidida! ¡Esos puntos eran suyos!  
  
Recogió sus libros y se puso a leer. En tres días partiría a la casa utilizando los polvos flu, ya que le habían dado permiso de usarlos para esa ocasión.  
  
Cuando se dió cuenta de la hora comprendió que no había dormido lo suficiente y que las cartas habían llegado sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
Era una de Harry. Le deseaba suerte.   
  
"Tan lindo" pensó ella.  
  
Otras, de algunas de las chicas con las que ocasionalmente hablaba. Hasta su suscripción de Corazón de Bruja había llegado.  
  
Luego, la carta de Ron que sólo decía:  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
" Hermione:  
  
Cuídate. No hagas locuras. No mates al niño obligándolo a estudiar todo el día. ¡Ah! Suerte con Krum.  
  
Ron"  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
Granger frunció el ceño levemente...  
  
"¿Qué sabe él?" pensó, furiosa, pero después se tranquilizó. Así era el carácter de Ron. De todas formas, lo quería muchísimo así como era.  
  
Los dos días que quedaban pasaron rápidamente.  
  
La niña cargó con sus libros hasta la chimenea. Se había despedido de sus padres con anterioridad. De verdad los iba a extrañar mucho en esas dos semanas, ya que pasaría ese tiempo en la casa del niño.  
  
- Muy bien, aquí voy....  
  
Repitió la dirección, la cual ya se había aprendido de memoria de tanto examinarla, preguntándose quién sería quien vivía en esa calle.   
  
Viajar con polvos flu siempre es una experiencia única y, aquella no fue la excepción.  
  
Después de todo el ajetreo y movimiento al que se vió sometida... al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo que vió la dejó boquiabierta...  
  
- ¿¡Tú!?...  
  
  
  
Continuará ====  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¡¡¡Mwa, ja, ja, ja!!! Qué mala soy, qué mala ^^. Ya lo sé, el capítulo está muy corto, pero tenía que dejarlo así para crear un poco de suspenso ñ_ñ. ¿Interesante? Es todo para ti, mi querida SoraIshida. Como me dijiste que te gusta en capítulos, lo hago en capítulos, pero no sé si salgan todos el mismo día. ¡Pero la intención es lo que cuenta! ^^, ya te dije, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Ejem... ¿review? (Que Rem-kun y Sirius-kun (jo, conténtate conque no te dije de la otra forma ^.^) te acompañen ^^). 


	2. Un alumno encantador

¡Guau! Gracias por los reviews ^^, jamás pensé que me dejarían así desde el primer día ñ_ñ, muchas, muchas, gracias ^^U.  
  
¡Segundo capítulo! Mmmm... son las 11:12 de la noche y... estoy escribiendo ._.', pero, bueno ^^, esto se pone interesante... je, je... o al menos para mí ¬¬'. ¿Quién es el chico misterioso que Hermione tendrá que asesorar? ¿Y qué pasará cuándo Harry y Ron se enteren de quién es? Bueno, bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí está la segunda entrega... ¿Que qué tiene que ver un prendedor...? Ya lo verán ñ_ñ... (Kini: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!)  
  
¡Para ti, SoraIshida, feliz cumpleaños ^^! (Sí, todavía te lo voy a recordar ñ_ñ) (Te iba a traer a Grint, pero su agenda es muy apretada ¬¬', así que te tendrás que conformar con este intento de fic u_u', je, je ^.~)  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
  
  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
2.- Un alumno encantador  
  
  
- ¡¿Tú?!....  
  
- ¿Tú eres la asesora? ¿Tú, sang...?   
  
- Mira, querido, la asesora ha llegado...  
  
El hombre apenas vió por encima de su hombro antes de retirarse silenciosamente. Hermione se quedó aún más muda al reconorcerlo.  
  
Una refinada dama invitó a Hermione a sentarse en la elegante sala y a tomar té.   
  
Sacudió levemente su cabeza. De hecho, hasta se pellizcó en el brazo disimuladamente. No era un sueño. Era cierto. Estaba en la casa de los Malfoy. De unos Slytherin.  
  
- Madre, no quiero a "esa niña" como asesora.  
  
- Lo siento, Draco, ella es la única que ha aceptado tenerte como alumno.  
  
"Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera aceptado" pensó ella, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té, después de haber considerado estúpida la idea de que estuviera envenenado.  
  
- Querida mía, Draco es un niño muy inteligente, pero ha estado un poco distraído en el último curso. Por eso decidimos que entrara en el programa de asesorías. ¡Y me parece encantador que hayas aceptado!  
  
Obviamente, la señora Malfoy trataba de sonar amable, aunque no lo lograba mucho. Su rostro estirado no la ayudaba gran cosa, Hermione ahogó un suspiro para sonreír débilmente. Puntos extra. Puntos extra. Por esos puntos extra estaba aquí y no podía perderlos por una enemistad con Draco Malfoy y su familia.  
  
No sería tan malo... después de todo... sólo eran dos semanas...  
  
- Ahora debes de estar cansada. Draco te llevará a tu habitación. Mañana podrán empezar. Buenas noches.  
  
Granger estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, cuando la señora Malfoy la interrumpió.  
  
- Vamos, Draco, amor. Ayuda a la señorita con sus pertenencias.  
  
El niño puso una cara de horror y murmuró unas cosas intentendibles. Luego, se dirigió hacia Hermione y cargó las maletas de la niña.  
  
El rubio la acompañó por aquel lugar tan grande. Hermione trató de desviar la mirada para no tener que ver el rostro de Malfoy. Ya de por sí estaba lo suficientemente contrariada como para encima tener que soportar los gestos de desprecio del chico.  
  
- Aquí es tu cuarto, Gryffindor - le dijo, secamente.  
  
Granger suspiró.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Si vamos a trabajar juntos dos semanas creo que nos tendremos que llevar un poco mejor para que esto funcione...  
  
- Como usted diga... "maestra" - Draco hizo una reverencia exagerada a manera de burla y se retiró entre risitas... y Hermione comprendió que estaba en un aprieto.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Más noche, cuando estuvo segura de que todos estuvieran ya dormidos, sacó su varita mágica y murmuró:  
  
- Lumos...  
  
Así, escribió una carta para.... para... ¡Harry Potter!, es decir, si él había sobrevivido a Ya-saben-quién entonces podría hacer algo en contra de los Malfoy... ¿cierto?  
  
O al menos darle una razón para quedarse... porque la verdad ya le estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo el asunto...  
  
Aunque, tuvo que tragarse todas las preocupaciones para buscar la lechucería de los Malfoy...   
  
Si de día la mansión le daba miedo, de noche la sensación aumentaba al doble. Pero de que una familia tan rica contaba con lechucería era indiscutible, por lo que siguió buscando.  
  
Una lechuza menos, una lechuza más... no se darían cuenta... mejor primero encontraba el lugar y luego se empezaba a preocupar por eso... pero su mente estaba tan llena de cosas que no se dió cuenta de que alguien...  
  
- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?  
  
No pudo evitar el grito de espanto al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho. Volteó lentamente.  
  
- Ma-Ma-Ma...  
  
- Sí, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Aquí vivo.  
  
La chica sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho y trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras Draco se acercó curioso.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?  
  
- ¡No me asustes así! - le gritó, aún sin poder tranquilizarse.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres la que me asustaste, gritando como loca! ¡Caminando como alma en pena por mi casa!  
  
- Es-Es-Es... Es porque... - Hermione se sentó en el piso... tratando de encontrar una razón para - estaba buscando la lechucería.  
  
- ¿La lechucería? - parpadeó Draco.  
  
- Sí, este... le quería mandar esta carta a mis padres para que sepan que llegué con bien...  
  
- Ah...  
  
Momento de silencio.  
  
Granger lo examinó bien y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tierno en ese pijama celeste con lunitas bordadas de color dorado... ¿Tierno?... ¿Había pensado en Draco Malfoy como "tierno"?  
  
Sacudió su cabeza violentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
- Nada... es que... Nunca había visto ese lado de ti... - lo señaló divertida...  
  
- ¿Eh? - él mismo se examinó, confundido, luego se dió cuenta - ¡¿¡AH!?! ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Maldita sea!!  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante los gritos de Draco.  
  
- ¡Mira, Granger! ¡Si le dices a alguien estás muerta! ¡¡Me encargo de hacerte la vida imposible el resto de toda la escuela!! ¡¡Y por el resto de tu miserable existencia!!  
  
- Está bien, está bien, pero envía esta carta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es un trato?  
  
Draco la miró, receloso. Hermione tenía una linda sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno.  
  
- Dame la mano, así cerramos el trato.  
  
De nuevo, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de ese tipo, él usualmente tenía el mando, así de fácil y ya. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar, tomó la mano de la niña, cerrando el trato.  
  
- Vamos a la lechucería y vayámonos a acostar de una vez - dijo él.  
  
- Sí - sonrió.  
  
La ausencia completa del sonido reinó la mayor del recorrido, de no ser por los pasos de ambos. Aunque sólo se escuchaba un ruidito...  
  
- ¡¡Deja de reírte!!  
  
- Lo siento... es que...  
  
Lo volteó a ver...  
  
- ... Se me hace díficil de creer, Malfoy. Tú siempre eres tan malo. Tan ruín. Tú sabes...  
  
- Así soy, Granger, qué lástima que no te guste.  
  
- ¿De verdad eres así?  
  
- ... Sí... Aquí es la lechucería.  
  
Hermione comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así... que no tenía caso, al menos por esa noche.  
  
La condujo adentro y, tal y como la chica lo esperaba, tenían gran número de lechuzas, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Draco se adelantó y le trajo una.  
  
- Esta marrón está bien, nadie la usa mucho, así que no se darán cuenta. Dile la dirección y ya, puedes mandar tu mensaje y... ¡no te olvides de nuestro trato!  
  
- Claro que no, Malfoy - dijo Hermione con una mirada inocente.  
  
Amarró la carta en una de las patas y le susurró la dirección de Harry... aunque ahora ya no estaba muy segura de querer irse... pero de todas maneras era justo que ellos supieran con quien estaba en caso de que le pasara algo... porque... ya sabían de qué tipo de personas eran los Malfoy...  
  
Cuando dejó ir la lechuza, miró a Malfoy por último vez... ¿de verdad era tan malo?... No importaba eso. Estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Era todo... todo...  
  
- Granger... Eh... ¡Granger!  
  
- ¿Qué? - se despertó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
- Que nos vayamos a acostar... tengo sueño y no tengo muy buen humor por la mañana si no duermo bien en la noche.  
  
- ¿O sea que nunca duermes bien?  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa. Te acompaño a tu cuarto para que no te vayas a perder.  
  
Luego, para sí misma... se dijo... "no, no puede ser tan malo", mientras Draco caminaba a su lado, acompañándola a su habitación en aquella noche de verano...  
  
  
  
Continuará ====  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kini-chan se mediodespierta al escuchar un ruido estridente proveniente tal vez de una furiosa mujer a la que llama madre que tal vez dice algo así como "apaga esa cosa y ya duérmete") Bueno, bueno, esta fue la segunda parte de la historia ^^, ¿que te ha parecido, SoraIshida? Espero que bien... o ya no vuelvo a escribir fics dedicados ~_~'... mmm... ¡Sí, en el próximo capítulo salen Remus y Sirius, si no me equivoco! Así que todos los fans (¿qué? También a los chicos les pueden caer bien ^.~) de ellos no se lo vayan a perder ^^.  
  
Ah, eso... es cierto, ya saben para dónde va la historia... verán, yo no tengo preferencias en parejas de Harry Potter (bueno, sólo tengo una y sólo dos personas lo saben ^^), así que... puedo escribir de todo ñ_ñ', no sé si eso será saludable o no ¬¬'. Ahora... haré como Draco y Hermione... a dormir ~ ~...  
  
Nos vemos ^^ 


	3. Ayuda de un ¿profesional?

Con el tercer capítulo de esta historia me declaro feliz ^^. Bueno, esta historia no la hago por reviews, la hago por el cumpleaños de mi amiga SoraIshida (felicidades, cualquier edad es hermosa, sólo es cuestión de saber vivir la vida), aunque si alguno de ustedes les gusta mi historia me pueden dejar un pequeño mensaje ^^.  
Eleni, si estás leyendo esto... please, don't kill me! It's a gift to a friend, it's all... thanks for your compassion ñ_ñ'.  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
  
  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
3.- Ayuda de un... ¿profesional?  
  
Cuando Harry recibió el correo esa mañana se llevó un gran susto por la carta de Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡¿Cómo que en la casa de Malfoy?!! - su grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Dudley tuvo curiosidad de saber por qué Harry gritaba, pero fue el tío Vernon quién se animó a investigar.  
  
Era suficiente. De por sí todo el curso anterior había sido lo bastante traumático como para estarse preocupando por pequeñeces como Draco Malfoy... pero, era una casa de mortífagos y Hermione corría peligro.  
  
- ¡Eh, Potter! ¡¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?! - gritó el señor Dursley, azotando la puerta fuertemente, pero Harry lo ignoró.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía acudir? Primero, tal vez podía escribirle a Ron y ponerlo al tanto, pero... ¿de qué servía? Aunque el padre de Ron trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, realmente no puede hacer nada en contra del poderío de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, era bueno que Ron se enterara... después de todo, ellos tres son un equipo. Un equipo que debe permanecer unido a pesar de todo.  
  
Escribió con prisa el mensaje y se lo entregó a Hedwing para que se lo hiciera a llegar a Ron...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La respuesta llegó relativamente pronto... dos días... Harry solamente podía rezar para que nada malo le pasara a Hermione.  
  
Recibió a Hedwing afectuosamente, pero con rápidez, por lo que la lechuza se sintió algo enfadada, pero Harry la ignoró.  
  
La carta de Ron decía:  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
"¡¿Malfoy?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era una mala idea eso de las asesorías!  
  
Eh, hola, Harry:  
  
¿Ya se lo has dicho a alguien? Mmm... veamos... ¿a Dumbledore? ¡No! ¡Mejor dícelo a Hocicos! Él ha de saber qué hacer, además, no piensa como Dumbledore... los Malfoy no merecen compasión.... ¿tú sabes a dónde escribirle, ¿no?, espero que sí...  
  
Vamos por ti para llevarte a La Madriguera... ¡Al diablo con los muggles, esto es importante!  
  
Ron"  
  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
  
Harry estaba de acuerdo con casi todas las palabras de Ron. Era arriesgado, pero tal vez era la única manera. Además... sí sabía en dónde estaba su padrino... en la casa del profesor Lupin...  
  
Y... algo sonaba muy bien... ¡al diablo con los muggles!  
  
El único pendiente que le quedaba era si Ron vendría por él en un auto volador (lo dudaba bastante dado a como había terminado ese asunto la otra vez) o si irían a La Madriguera usando los polvos flu.  
  
Pues, efectivamente, lo segundo era lo acertado, ya que el estridente grito de la tía Petunia y todo el escándalo de la planta de abajo lo comprobaban.  
  
Harry de inmediato acomodó todas sus cosas y bajó de inmediato para cerciorarse.  
  
Como era obvio. Ahí, en la sala de los Dursley estaban Ron, Fred y George.   
  
Dudley de inmediato corrió atrás del tío Vernon al renocer a sus "torturadores". Y el obeso hombre no podía hacer nada más que temblar y tartamudear...  
  
- U-U-Ustedes... ¡monstruos! ¡De... De nuevo aquí! Les... ¡Les advertí que no volvieran!  
  
- Venimos por Harry, señor, ¿está él aquí? - preguntó Ron, tratando a toda costa de no hacer enfadar a los muggles.  
  
Pero el señor Dursley parecía no querer cooperar mucho, y la paciencia de Ron se estaba a acabando... además, los gemelos Weasley no podían estar quietos un segundo más. En ese momento Harry bajó por las escaleras.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡¡Qué bueno que ya llegas!! - exclamó Ron, sonriente - ¡Mientras más pronto dejes a éstos muggles mejor!  
  
Harry asistió, riendo suavemente. Entonces volteó a ver a Fred y a George, quienes murmuraban algo en una esquina de la casa, lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Podemos irnos ya?  
  
- Claro. ¡Eh, Fred, George!  
  
Los dos voltean al instante. Asisten, y luego se dirigen hacia los Dursley y hacen una reverencia muy elaborada y caballerosa.  
  
- Muy bien, nos vamos. Pero vamos a traer las cosas de Harry a su habitación.  
  
- A que se traen algo entre manos - le susurra Ron a Harry, mientras él asiste, divertido. Realmente no le importaba que George y Fred practicaran un rato sus bromas con los Dursley... la sola idea le parecía sin duda emocionante... y graciosa.  
  
Al poco rato, los gemelos Weasley bajaron con las cosas de Harry, aún murmurando cosas y riéndose.  
  
- ¿Ya están listos? - preguntó Ron, ya impaciente, era obvio que se habían ido sin permiso.  
  
- Ya, ya, Percy Jr. - bromeó Fred, sonriente.  
  
- Ja, ja - Ron rió sin ganas y tomó la bolsita en donde tenía los polvos flu - ¿Nos vamos, Harry?  
  
- Lo más pronto posible.  
  
Cada uno tomó un poco de los polvos y se dirigió a la chimenea de los Dursley. Al pronunciar el destino ("La Madriguera") y el hechizo (Incendio) los mandó uno por uno a la casa de los Weasley... dejando a los parientes muggles de Harry con un problema un poco molesto...  
  
- ¡¿Polvos pica pica?! - gritó Ron.  
  
- Sí - dijo George, entre las risas de Fred y las propias - un artículo muggle interesante...  
  
- ... Sobre todo si lo hechizas para que dure el resto de las vacaciones de verano y está regado por toda su casa, ja, ja - estrechan sus manos en señal de una victoria.  
  
- Ay, chicos, siempre me sorprenden - dice Ron, suspirando.  
  
Harry sólo sonríe.  
  
- Ah, conque jugando con los muggles de nuevo... ustedes nunca aprenden la lección.  
  
Los Weasley claramente palidecieron al escuchar la voz de Molly Weasley. Se veía enfadada, aunque su reacción cambió como muchas otras veces al ver a Harry.  
  
- Harry, cariño. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?  
  
- No, señora Weasley, estoy bien - sonrió Harry, amablemente - perdón por no avisarle antes, espero que me permita quedarme hasta el inicio de las clases, por favor.  
  
- Claro, claro, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras - dijo la mujer, muy feliz - aunque... no crean que ustedes se han escapado del castigo...  
  
Los hermanos detienen la huída...  
  
- Ya te he dicho que si quieres invitar a Harry puedes hacerlo, Ron. Pero siempre te quieres meter en problemas...  
  
- Lo siento, mamá - Ron la miró con su carita más tierna.  
  
- Está bien, está bien...  
  
- Mamá... Harry y yo estaremos ocupados unos días...  
  
La señora Weasley dejó salir un suspiro.  
  
- No quiero que se metan en problemas. Ron, recuerda que las cosas están un poco díficiles ahora...  
  
- Sí, lo sé... Vamos a mi cuarto, ¿está bien?  
  
La mujer asistió, sin poder ocultar un gesto de preocupación.  
  
- Vamos, Harry.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto de Ron, Harry pudo notar que algunas figuras habían desaparecido (como la figura de Viktor Krum, por ejemplo), pero eso no era lo importante ahora...  
  
Ron se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, sólo por precaución, ya que, por lo que concierne a la familia Weasley, ya todos sabían sobre la situación del padrino de Harry.  
  
- ¿Sabes en dónde localizar a Sirius, cierto? - preguntó Ron, ansioso.  
  
- Sí, está con el profesor Lupin, ¿lo olvidaste?  
  
- Je, es cierto... ¿y sabes en dónde está el profesor Lupin?  
  
- Le he escrito a Sirius algunas veces, pero, sus contestaciones son...  
  
- Me imagino... "Aléjate del peligro, Harry" "No te metas en problemas" "Ya sé que odias a los muggles pero ahí es el único lugar en donde estás a salvo".  
  
- Ja, ja, sí... ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿El "Rompecorazones Black"?  
  
- ¿"Rompecorazones Black"?  
  
- Me lo dijo el profesor Lupin.  
  
- Ja, ja, mejor vamos con ellos... creo que tenemos que caerle a Malfoy de sorpresa... pero necesitamos el consejo de los mayores.  
  
- Sí... amigo Ron... ¡destrocemos a Malfoy!  
  
- ¡Brindo por ello, amigo Harry!  
  
- ¿Con qué?  
  
- ¿Quieres cerverza de mantequilla?  
  
- Claro ^^.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La sorpresa fue para dos que estaban tranquilamente leyendo (sí, leyendo) en la sala, mientras la cálida flama de la chimenea disfrazaba un poco el olor a humedad.  
  
Luego, un sonido fuerte los hizo levantar la vista y poner atención a la llama...  
  
- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? - exclamó uno de ellos.  
  
En menos de un dos por tres, la pequeña sala estaba hecha un desorden mientras dos chicos salían de la chimenea, habían usado los polvos flu, obviamente.  
  
- ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Ron?! ¿Pero qué...  
  
- ¡¡¿¡¡Qué diablos les pasa!!?!!  
  
- Se ve que no estás de humor, Sirius - murmuró Harry, bajando la mirada.  
  
- No, no es por eso... es que... perdón, es que yo - Sirius buscó apoyo moral en Remus con la mirada y este asistió con una sonrisa - ... es peligroso que andes por aquí sin protección...  
  
- Lo siento, Sirius...   
  
- Nada, nada, déjame abrazarte - dijo, rodéandolo con sus brazos, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry, así como una risita en Ron, que Lupin de inmeditato calló un un gesto.  
  
- Y bien - comentó finalmente su ex-profesor, sentándose en uno de los gastados sofás - ¿a qué han venido de esa forma tan amable a mi casa?  
  
- Je, no fue nuestra intención, profe...  
  
- Por favor, llámame Remus.  
  
- Bueno... Remus - dijo Ron, algo inseguro, ya que, después de todo, lo habían tenido como profesor (¡y qué profesor! Agh... lo siento ._. nunca me desvarío así ñ_ñ) y le era díficil llamarlo con tanta familiaridad - se trata de Hermione...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? - Remus se inclinó hacia adelante, angustiado, a la par que Sirius se interesaba en el tema.  
  
- Es que... ella... - Ron volteó a ver a Harry.  
  
- Está en casa de los Malfoy.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Sirius de repente, mas Remus parecía sereno.  
  
- ¿Pero y eso que tiene de malo?  
  
- ¡¿Que qué tiene de malo?! - esta vez Black se enfrenta a Remus - ¡¡Son una familia de mortífagos!!  
  
- Sí, pero no creo que Dumbledore deje que algo le pase a Hermione... además... ¿qué hace ella en casa de los Malfoy?  
  
- Pues...   
  
- ... Asesora...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ... Le enseña cosas a Draco - bufó Ron, enfadado.  
  
- ¿Cosas de la escuela?  
  
- ...Sí - dice Harry, en voz baja.  
  
- Entonces... ¿cuál es el problema...?  
  
Silencio total en la sala.  
  
Se suponía que ellos iban a pedir ayuda para destrozar a Draco... y se encontraban conque uno de sus mayores creía, no sólo que no era necesario, si no que la cosa estaba bien y perfecta.  
  
Definitivamente... no podía ser cierto...   
  
Remus tenía que estar bajo un hechizo o algo así...  
  
  
  
  
Continuará ===  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Remus, Sirius, estoy feliz ^^. ¿De verdad creen que Remus está bajo un hechizo? Je, je, o tal vez no piensa que Draco sea tan, tan malo ñ_ñ... (aunque a mí me gusta Draco como sea, ja, ja ^^). En el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué pasa en la mansión de los Malfoy mientras Harry y Ron se están rompiendo la cabeza por salvar a su amiga (ja, ja, pobres ñ_ñ).   
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos. SoraIshida ^^, espero que te esté gustando.  
  
Reviews, please ^^, que tendré que pensar mucho para mi próximo capítulo (el romance no es lo mío... la verdad. no sé que lo es ñ_ñ')  
  
Chao ^^.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
Una posdata gigantesca: GUAU, de verdad, GUAU  
  
Oigan, jamás de los jamaces, me imaginé que les gustaría tanto esta historia, pero si les ha gustado tanto, con todo el placer del mundo les invento más cosas para cada día del que Hermione y Draco estarán en la casa del último (porque la verdad este fic iba a terminar en dos capítulos más ñ_ñ), nada más les voy a pedir una cosita: ya sé que estos capítulos los publiqué muy seguiditos, pero era porque aún estaba de vacaciones y todavía no entraba a la Uni... ya entro esta semana ._.', ¡pero le voy a seguir escribiendo! ^.~, nada más necesito PACIENCIA.  
  
Gracias por todas las flores y los consejos que me han dado, absolutamente a todos los que me han dejado reviews, a SoraIshida por pedirme el fic (es tuyo, no me quedo con el credito ^^).  
  
Bueno, es todo... ¡nos seguimos leyendo ^^!  
~-~-~-~-~-~ 


	4. La línea del destino

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado ^^, el capítulo pasado me ha gustado mucho en especial, pero éste también va a estar lindo si te gusta esta pareja, je, je.  
  
Para ti, SoraIshida ^^.  
  
No más notas... por lo pronto ^^, más que pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada ¬¬...  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
  
  
  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
4.- La línea del destino  
  
  
  
Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, descubrió que no había sido sueño... realmente estaba en casa de los Malfoy.  
  
Para estas horas, de seguro Harry estaría leyendo su mensaje... ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo mandado. Después de todo, si ponía algo de su parte, podía hacer que Malfoy fuera una persona más agradable, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podría conseguir un aliado poderoso.  
  
Sabía que el pensamiento era egoísta, pero era lo mejor para ayudar a Harry en estos momentos... con todo eso de que Quién-ustedes-saben había revivido mucho más fuerte, mientras más estuvieran de su lado...  
  
- ¡¡Ay, ya es muy tarde!! - dijo, al ver el reloj mágico, que ya estaba demasiado cerca del desayuno... y ella todavía estaba en ropa de dormir.  
  
Se levantó de la elegante cama, tropezándose con las sábanas, en el proceso. Después de levantarse del piso, empezó a vestirse como pudo, tomando en cuenta que tenía que vestirse de una manera apropiada para el estilo de los Malfoy.  
  
Así que se puso un vestido guinda, con unos zapatos negros cerrados, además de una diadema en su cabello (que se cuidó de cepillar muy bien).  
  
Después, a enfrentarse a lo desconocido, pues, si bien en la noche la mansión de los Malfoy le daba miedo, en el día no había mucha diferencia.   
  
Seguía igual de enorme y, claro, igual de complicada como para encontrar un camino lógico para seguir... si tenía suerte, llegaría al comedor para el desayuno de la semana siguiente...  
  
- Te voy a tener que regalar un mapa de mi casa, Granger...  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¿¿¡Otra vez con tus gritos!?? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?  
  
- ¡¡No deberías de sorprenderme por la espalda, Malfoy!! Me asustas...  
  
- ¿Tanto miedo te doy? Claro, yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, el terror de Hogwarts...  
  
- Ja, ja, sí, claro, si tú lo dices... - dijo Hermione, a punto de empezar a caminar de nuevo.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que no necesitas mi ayuda, ¿verdad? - preguntó Draco, con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
Granger se volteó lentamente, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Eres odioso, Malfoy.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé - sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso.  
  
La chica se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Draco avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo.  
  
- Primero las damas - hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció el paso.  
  
Hermione lo miró, y caminó lentamente, aún con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de enojo, pero ahora con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.  
  
Caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo... hasta que ella escuchó un ruidito...  
  
- ¿Te estás riendo, Malfoy? - preguntó ella, extrañada y segura de que esto ya lo había vivido ayer...  
  
- Sí, de ti... pareces una chica...  
  
- Pues, soy una chica, para tu información - contestó ella , ofendida.  
  
- Sí, lo sé, pero ahora de verdad pareces una chica... te ves... bien...  
  
Silencio de nuevo...  
  
- Ah... Eh... ¿En serio piensas eso, Malfoy?...  
  
- Mira, ya llegamos al comedor.  
  
El comedor era tal y como se lo había imaginado ella... simplemente espledoroso. Adordando por todas partes con serpientes doradas, claro, no debía olvidarlo, estaba en casa de unos Slyterin.  
  
Se acomodó el vestido y la diadema, mientras Draco disimulaba una sonrisa por ver a su acompañante tan nerviosa.  
  
La invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo ella, aunque notó algo extrañada que no había nadie más en el comedor que ellos dos.  
  
- Si te preguntas por mis padres, mi madre suele tomar sus alimentos en su cama a veces, y mi padre se va muy temprano por la mañana... suele suceder que tome el desayuno a solas, aunque, ahora me acompañas tú, Granger.  
  
Hermione asistió, un poco avergonzada por su actitud curiosa que se había notado de inmediato.  
  
Se empezó a servir el desayuno y Granger notó el por qué Draco no se sorprendió en absoluto por los manjares que se ofrecían en Hogwarts, ya que la comida era igual de deliciosa ahí.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- ¿Mmm? ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Claro!  
  
Draco sonrió. Hermione no entendía como alguien podía cambiar de carácter de una manera tan sencilla y por qué no se mostraba así de amable más a menudo.  
  
- Por cierto... ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar? - preguntó Hermione, acordándose de por qué estaba ahí.  
  
- ¿Empezar?... Ah, sí... la clases... qué aburrido... ¿de verdad quieres estudiar en las vaciones de verano, Granger? - dijo él, poniendo una mano en su barbilla.  
  
- Por eso estoy aquí, Malfoy - le reclamó la muchacha.  
  
- Mmmm...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?  
  
- Ya, está bien, estudiamos, estudiamos...   
  
- ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
  
- Cuando quieras - se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ella veía hacia el piso, y él hacia el techo...  
  
- ¿Ahora?  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres estudiar primero?... ¡Ah, sí!... tengo que ir por mis libros, están en mi habitación...  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
- No, yo voy sola - se arrancó corriendo, pues lo único que quería en esos instantes era que se le bajara un poco lo rojo en sus mejillas.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Granger!  
  
Volteó. Atrapó algo que le lanzaron. Era un pergamino.  
  
- Es un pequeño mapa... úsalo, por favor.  
  
- Ja, ja, claro...  
  
Ambos sonrieron y ella salió corriendo de nuevo, sólo que ahora más tranquila.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En su habitación, Hermione revolvía las cosas en su baúl para encontrar los libros adecuados para empezar con la clase.  
  
Encontró una fotografía de Harry, Ron y ella... y empezó a sentirse mal... Draco era el enemigo, ¿no?  
  
Sí, el enemigo, el que siempre los molestaba, el que era hijo de mortífagos y que, lo más seguro,se convertiría en uno de ellos, el que la había llamado "sangre sucia" más de una vez...  
  
- Pero...  
  
El Malfoy que estaba conociendo era algo diferente... o tal vez era que ella era más diferente. Más madura para aceptar a los demás...  
  
- Todo es cuestión de andarse con cuidado... - dijo, en voz baja, sosteniendo sus libros, caminando de nuevo hacia el comedor para empezar con lo que había venido.  
  
Los pensamientos de duda aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero cuando vió a Draco sentadito ahí, con sus pergaminos y sus libros ordenados frente a él, en silencio, muy atento a ella, sintió que no estaba tan equivocada cuando aceptó el puesto de asesora del chico Malfoy... el... "enemigo".  
  
- ¿Listo? - preguntó ella, comodándose el cabello con la mano tras dejar sus libros en la mesa.  
  
- Sí... pero no aquí, vamos afuera... hace mucho calor y el día está tan bonito como para desperdiciarlo aquí... ¿no crees?  
  
- Eh, sí - asistió ella, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella, demasiado cerca.  
  
- ¡¡No!! Es decir, no. Nada más... ¿qué no vamos a estudiar?  
  
- Ah, sí, sí, sí... - suspiró Draco, aburrido de nuevo.  
  
Hermione de nuevo cargó sus libros.  
  
- ¿No quieres que te ayude?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Que te ayude. Con tus libros. Son pesados. Si quieres no.  
  
- Es-Está bien... Yo llevo los pergaminos...  
  
Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta uno de los balcones de los Malfoy, era cierto, afuera los rayos del Sol eran cálidos, fuera del húmedo del castillo... la chica jamás se imaginó que Draco prefiriera la luz del Sol a estar encerrado en una mazmorra... como la clase de Pociones, que parecía ser su favorita.  
  
- Aquí podemos estudiar - dijo el joven, señalando una mesita que para nada concordaba con los adornos del interior de la casa.  
  
- ¿Esto es tuyo?  
  
- Vengo aquí... a veces... para estudiar...  
  
- Ah... - dijo Hermione, pensando que no era el momento de agregar algo más. Ya quería empezar con el estudio para dejar de pensar en todo lo demás.  
  
Ella extendió los pergaminos mientras Malfoy dejaba los libros en un lugar donde no le estorbasen. Cuando al fin terminó, la chica tomó asiento y se volvió hacia su compañero.  
  
- ¿Con qué quieres empezar?  
  
- Mmm... no lo sé... qué tal... ¿"Adivinación"?  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, Malfoy, sabes que no llevo esa materia...  
  
- Lo sé... pero te podría enseñar un poco de Quiromancia...  
  
Granger casi se fue para atrás cuando Draco tomó su mano y puso un dedo en la palma...  
  
- Es leer las líneas de la palma de la mano para saber el destino...  
  
- Eso ya lo sé... - dijo ella, totalmente roja...  
  
- Bueno... entonces... ¡oh, mira! - dijo Draco, mientras dos de sus dedos pasaban sobre dos pequeñas líneas de la palma de Hermione - estas dos líneas son tus dos tontos amigos... y, dice que no les creas las tonterías que te digan sobre... mmm... ¡ésta línea! - acomodó su dedo sobre otra línea y empezó a deslizarlo suavemente- esta línea representa a un chico que tú crees conocer pero que en realidad no conoces bien... y dice que deberías de darle una oportunidad...  
  
Ya estaban demasiado cerca para ese entonces... demasiado...  
  
- Darle... una oportunidad... - repitió Hermione...  
  
Cerca...  
  
- Draco Malfoy... ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
  
  
  
Continuará =====  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ay! Pobrecitos, los cacharon ._.' La verdad no sé cómo funciona la Quiromancia, nunca me han leído la mano, pero así la escena queda bien, ¿no? (A ver si se entiende ñ_ñ), como ya había dicho, perdón por el retraso, es que he estado muy ocupada ._., con la Universidad ¬¬' , pero bueno, como quiera, aquí voy, trataré de escribirle pronto, pero no prometo nada ^^' ... ¿y quién los habrá descubierto? ¿Lucius? ¿Narcisa?... Porque la verdad yo no sé ^.^, gracias por sus reviews ^.~, en el próximo capítulo trataré de contestárselos, bye ^^. Nos vemos. 


	5. Extrañamente bien

Gomen, sí que los dejé pícados ^^, je, je.  
  
Mmmm... ¿quién los habrá descubierto...? Pues... este... Mmm...  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, por las felicitaciones, por los consejos y por los insultos (por no escribir rápido ñ_ñ) y, en este capítulo quiero mencionar (si SoraIshida me lo permite, ya que este fic es para ella) a Sulley, quien me ha enseñado a jugar Rol ^^ (aún no soy muy buena, pero ahí voy), creo que por ahí va a publicar próximamente las tonterías que hemos hecho ñ_ñ (jamás pensé que yo fuera tan... ¿romántica?...). Muchas gracias ^^. Y también agradecimientos a todos aquellos que hayan agregado este fic a sus favoritos ^^.  
  
Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con la quinta entrega de esta historia ^^  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
5.- Extrañamente bien  
Harry Potter no es un niño como cualquiera.  
  
Harry Potter es un mago.  
  
Y Harry Potter y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, están preocupados por su amiga, Hermione Granger.  
  
Pero parece que Remus J. Lupin, quien fue su profesor, no se ve tan apurado como ellos.  
  
Tal parece que el que va a perder la paciencia aquí es...  
  
- ¡Rayos, Remus! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - exclamó Sirius Black, furioso ante el repentino silencio que reinaba en toda la habitación - ¡Malfoy es sinónimo de problema!  
  
- Cierto... - meditó Lupin, con su mano apoyada en la barbilla.   
  
Harry sintió que se le iluminaban los ojos... ¡al fin reaccionaba!   
  
Remus se movió un poco en el gastado sofá, luego abrió la boca. Los otros tres esperaron impacientes.  
  
- ¿No quieren que les prepare un poco de té? - dijo el castaño, con su usual sonrisa.  
  
- A veces me dan ganas de matarte... - murmuró Black por lo bajo.  
  
- ¡Pero prof... ¡Remus!! - reclamó Ron, con su mejor gesto suplicante, acercándose - ¡Es Hermione! ¡Es m... nuestra amiga! ¡Y era tu alumna!  
  
- ¿Están preocupados por Hermione en realidad? ¿O no creen que ella pueda manejar la situación?  
  
El silencio de nuevo.  
  
- Yo creo que tú sabes dónde vive Malfoy y no nos quieres decir ¬¬' - agregó Harry, recargándose junto a Sirius.  
  
- En efecto, lo sé - dijo Remus, levantándose, tomando los libros regados, parecía dispuesto a arreglar un poco.  
  
- ¡¡Entonces ya está!! - exclamó Ron, feliz - Nos das la dirección, usamos los polvos flu y ¡rescatamos a Hermione! - hizo una representación teatral de todo el proceso ante los aplausos de Harry.  
  
- ... Pero no les daré la dirección...  
  
- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - gritaron... los tres...  
  
- Porque no ^^U.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otro tipo de silencio reinaba en la mansión de los Malfoy...  
  
Era casi sepulcral...  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? Tú... y.. ¡Granger!  
  
- Pro... pro... Profesor Snape - Hermione no lo podía creer, se separó de inmediato de Draco, quien seguía estático en su posición.  
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí? - fue lo único que el muchacho atinó a decir.  
  
- Estaba... preo... Largo de aquí, Granger - la miró con desprecio, aunque las palabras en realidad sobraban.  
  
Hermione sentía algo que no era miedo por alguna detención ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera le importaba que el dichoso profesor que más detestaba estuviera ahí. No era temor. ¡Era enfado!  
  
"¡El momento perfecto!... ¡Arruinado!" pensó Draco, furioso, mirando al profesor... pero había algo más que le intrigaba.  
  
El muchacho miró a Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada casi de súplica...  
  
- Profesor Severus, Granger muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con los estudios... - dijo Draco, recuperando la compostura.  
  
- ¿Amablemente se ofreció...? - el profesor de Pociones arqueó las cejas, confundido, Malfoy tragó saliva, nervioso y Hermione lo captó de inmediato.  
  
Así que se propuso a ayudar a su nuevo "amigo":  
  
- Sí, usted debe de saber, eso de las ase...   
  
Pero algo le impidió continuar. Más bien, alguien.  
  
- JA, JA, JA, no es nada, no es nada - decía Draco, mientras sus manos tapaban la boca de Hermione quien estaba totalmente confundida por el comportamiento de su "alumno", aparte de ese sonrojo que parecía que no se le iba a poder bajar nunca.  
  
Snape estaba perplejo. Nunca había visto a Draco comportarse así, y todo esto era bastante extraño.  
  
Él estaba preocupado por Draco, por eso había venido a su casa de esa manera. No le agradaba el padre de Draco, eso era seguro, pero sólo era eso... estaba preocupado...  
  
... Y lo menos que esperaba encontrarse en la casa de Draco Malfoy era... pues... era... a... Hermione Granger...  
  
- ¡Mmh! ¡Mmh!  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Granger? - Malfoy la miró, aún tapando su boca... después de un rato, reaccionó - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! - al fin la suelta - ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención dejarte sin respirar!  
  
La chica trataba de tomar aire mientras Draco se le acercó preocupado, preguntándole que si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondía con suaves afirmaciones con la cabeza, sin dejar de toser.  
  
-... Muy extraño - repitió Severus, en voz alta, mirando la escena, un poco más confundido, aunque luego dibujó una mueca en su rostro (de esas que nadie puede descifrar, pero podrías jurar que es una sonrisa) - Pero está extrañamente bien...  
  
Cuando al fin Hermione se recuperó, Draco de inmediato fue a encarar a su maestro. No sabía qué explicación dar. No sabía ni siquiera qué decir...  
  
- Profesor Snape... lo que pasa es...  
  
- Déjalo así, Draco - Severus le dió la espalda, ante la mirada atónita del chico - creía que tal vez necesitarías algo, los tiempos no están como para dudar... Pero veo que tú ya tienes bien definido lo que quieres...  
  
El hombre empezó a caminar... Malfoy no entendía del todo... sólo sabía que... todo estaba en paz con su maestro.  
  
- ¡Profesor!  
  
- No cometas el mismo error que yo, Draco... - dijo, en voz muy baja.  
  
Siguió su camino. Draco sonrió. Hermione no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. De lo único que estaba totalmente segura era de que...   
  
- ¡Muy bien, Granger! ¡A estudiar!  
  
Ella parpadeó.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro que quieres estudiar después de tanto movimiento?  
  
- Mmmm... cierto... ¿no se te antoja un té con pastel?  
  
- Bueno - sonrió ella, convencida de lo tierno que se vería Draco comiendo pastel (Sí, TIERNO).  
  
La facilidad de los Malfoy de nuevo dejó sorprendida a la muchacha cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pastel y el té ya estaban servidos frente a ellos.  
  
- Pero después estudiamos, ¿eh? - dijo Draco, guiñando un ojo.  
  
- Oye, esas son mis frases - objetó ella, riendo, siendo seguida por él.  
  
Y sí, en efecto, Draco se veía demasiado tierno comiendo pastel y Hermione lo observó extasiada por un largo rato... claro, ya sabía de lo que estaba convencida... de que dos semanas era muy poco tiempo...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El profesor Severus Snape siguió con la misión que Dumbledore le había asignado, había desviado su camino sólo para ver a Draco... pero...  
  
Draco se veía tan nervioso y...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios hacía Granger en la casa de los Malfoy? ¿Y qué era lo que quería decir y que Draco no le dejó? Mmmm...  
  
Mientras el profesor de Pociones ata cabos en su mente, trataba de hilvanar lo que Hermione quiso decir con "ase...".  
  
¿Qué era tan difícil de decir?... ¿Qué estaba ocultado Draco?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Qué estás ocultado Remus ¬¬? - preguntó Sirius, enfadado.  
  
- Sí, prof... Remus, dínos - dijo Ron, acomodándose en el sillón.  
  
- Esto no va nada bien... - observó Harry mientras Remus se ponía enfrente de él.  
  
- ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar en tu té, Harry?  
  
- Tres, por favor...  
  
Harry Potter no es un niño como cualquiera...  
  
Harry Potter es un mago.  
  
Y Harry Potter ahora está tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su ex-profesor mientras come felizmente unas galletas y bebe un excelente té preparados por él.  
Continuará ====  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
¡Ah! Por fin, otro capítulo, algo corto, pero capítulo al fin ^^... ¿puse demasiado bueno a Severus, je, je? Yo soy de la idea de que Severus siente simpatía por Draco porque no quiere que sea mortífago (ñ_ñ, bueno, son mis ideas ¬¬)... Este, es todo... ¿sospechas de algo más por aquí? ...  
  
A todos los que me piden que siga escribiendo... ehhh... heme aquí ^^U, no me he muerto ^.~. Ah, contestando algunas preguntas de las que me acuerdo, KaroLokA-HeRMioNe dE MaLFoy lo de escribir niño/niña al principio del fic, lo siento, es que yo escribo fics de Digimon y, pues, estoy acostumbrada, es sólo por eso ^.~, pero como ves, ya no lo he hecho ^^, siento si mi manera de redactar es floja, espero ir mejorando, lo malo es que las ideas de no me llegan ¬¬', y, yep, estoy en la Universidad, en la Facultad de Biología de Nuevo León en México, por si a alguno de ustedes se le ofrece alguna tarea de Ciencias Naturales ^.^ (ya sé, dirán, que qué hace esta "vieja" aquí, pero, ja, ja, ya ven, ¡hasta escribo fics de Digimon!, para esto no hay edad ^^, ¿cierto?), alguien me preguntaba que qué tenía que ver un prendedor... mmmm... ¡ya lo verán! ^.-, ah, y la chica o chico que dice que empezó a leer mi fic a la hora que lo empecé a escribir, si lees esto, ¡contáctame! Quiero conocerte ^.~.  
  
Suerte, y recuerden, cumplan siempre sus sueños... ah, no, esperen, eso es de Digimon también XD. 


	6. Estás en mis sueños

¡Hola!!!! ^^   
Lo sé, te tardas mucho en publicar, eso hace que se pierda el interés en la historia, deberías de ponerte a escribir T_T, y un largo etc... Sí, pero tengo exámenes en esta semana, así que GOMEN u_u', además, no tenía ninguna idea buena, y, pues, quiero publicar algo que valga la pena. Y justo esa idea surgió a la mitad de mi clase de Comunicación Oral y Escrita (yep, en mi carrera (con un nombre muy raro, por cierto) llevamos esa materia, aunque no lo crean n_n), ¡porque escribir historias con palabras que tienes que utilizar me encanta!  
  
Así que, este capítulo va a estar un poco "loco", pero, lo que todos esperaban ¡Hermione X Draco! Y ya de verdad (bueno, no tan de verdad, pero, algo es algo ^^U), y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez esta sea una nueva idea para otro fic ^^U.  
  
Los dejo con el fic... ¡ah! ¡La última nota! A todos los que no sepan qué es un prendedor (n_n'), es un pequeño brochecito que se sujeta a la ropa con un seguro (creo que en algunos lugares les dicen PIN, aunque no sé ¬¬) ¡Ya sé, no tiene nada que ver con el fic! Pero pronto... sabrán qué ^^U...  
  
Con el gusanillo de la duda:  
  
Kini-chan  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
6.- Estás en mis sueños  
*********  
En otros tiempos, él solía ser un príncipe. De los que ganan muchas batallas y dirigen ejércitos enormes para conquistar todos los territorios que él mismo deseara... pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes...  
  
Había perdido su reino, todo por una traición de quienes pensó eran sus amigos... Y, otrora conquistador de países enteros, no podía conquistar el corazón de la princesa del país vecino.  
  
Porque, ella todavía era una princesa y él... él era... nadie...  
  
Y, los dos consejeros de la princesa, que ni siquiera dejaban que se le acercara... Pero había una esperanza. La linda chica tendría que casarce pronto, ya que esas eran las reglas de su reino...  
  
Todos los príncipes llegaban de los lugares vecinos. Él ya no era un príncipe... al menos no tenía ninguna pertenencia material ni nada por el estilo... aunque, sentía algo... por la princesa... por la hermosa princesa.  
  
- Princesa Hermione, las desiciones que debe tomar son...  
  
- Ya basta de llamarme así, Harry...  
  
El de ojos verdes la miró largamente...  
  
La princesa se puso de pie, batallando mucho con su largo vestido.  
  
- En el baile de hoy vendrá toda la realeza, tendrá que escoger a alguien, Su Majestad - corroboró un pelirrojo.  
  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... me lo repiten todo el día - suspiró ella - Esto parece un patético-típico cuento de hadas, pero creo que mi final no será tan bueno...  
  
- Pero, Hermione, digo, princesa Hermione... - alcanzó a decir Harry justo antes de que ella se retirara hacia el jardín.  
  
La chica caminaba, suspiró. No sabía cómo se había metido en esto. Su sangre no era de la realeza.  
  
Su padre había ganado muchas batallas y, por eso, lo habían coronado rey. Ella era una princesa por la fiereza de su padre en el campo de batalla, no por que lo haya heredado de anteriores generaciones. Eso era algo para sentirse orgullosa... ¿o no?  
  
Odiaba los protocolos, sobre todo desde que sus padres murieron y ella había quedado a cargo muy joven. Ahora debía casarce... Era horrible todo esto, de haberlo sabido, hubiera huído desde hacía mucho tiempo...  
  
... Pero los conoció a ellos...  
  
Sus amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, consejeros del rey, su padre, ahora lo eran de ella, pero ante todo, seguían siendo los compañeros de aventura que siempre fueron desde pequeños.  
  
Sin desearlo, evocó un momento de su niñez, cuando, antes de llegar al castillo, estaba jugando con ellos y vió a un niño muy particular... lucía más pequeño que ella incluso, lo que le hizo un poco de gracia al principio...  
  
Aunque en ese instante vió los ojos grises del chico... y se quedó prendada de él... No lo olvidó, pero nunca supo su nombre... Ni idea de quién sería...  
  
Y, ja, ahora tenía que casarce, con un perfecto desconocido, rey de quién sabe dónde, sólo para poder gobernar...  
  
Lo de correr sonaba bastante tentador de nuevo...  
  
...  
  
Ahí estaba ella.  
  
Su diosa salió al balcón de su palacio para admirar el jardín tan hermoso y perfecto... aunque no tanto como ella.  
  
Quería ir a declararle su amor, susurrarle algunas palabras de aliento al oído al ver su rostro tan triste, a abrazarla y decirle que con él estaría a salvo...  
  
Pero si se tenía que ocultar de ella de esa manera, escondido entre las flores para no ser visto por los guardias, quienes lo reconocerían como un intruso.  
  
Y los príncipes empezaban a llegar. Draco podía observar los lujosos carruajes, tal y como él los poseyó una vez.   
  
"Bajó ese estúpido..." Malfoy lo conocía muy bien.  
  
Viktor Krum, príncipe de lejanas tierras nórticas arribaba al castillo, saludando a la princesa con un idioma aún incomprensible para Draco.  
  
La muchacha se limitó a sonreír de manera forzada, pero amable. Se sentía a gusto en el balcón, pero sabía que tenía que ir a recibirlo... ¿qué era eso que se movía entre los arbustos....? Le daba una tremenda curiosidad averiguarlo...  
  
- Ah, príncipe Krum, pase por favor - indicó Ron, tratando de no mostrar su gesto de enfado demasiado. Era obvio que no era muy popular con él tampoco.  
  
Cuando Hermione al fin bajó, Krum la contempló embelasado...  
  
- Princesa "Herrmíone"...  
  
- Hermione... "Her... máioni"...  
  
- Princesa... ¿"Herr... rmíone"?  
  
Ella frunció el ceño levemente, pero al final sonrió, sacudiendo con gracia su cabeza.  
  
- Así está bien, príncipe Krum...  
  
Él le ofreció galantemente su brazo y ella lo tomó, como parte de un protocolo que no entendía del todo, pero que tenía que seguir.  
  
No sólo Ron y Harry estaban ardiendo por dentro, no...  
  
- Ese... maldito... yo, lo voy a... ¡Yo, Draco...! - se calló...  
  
No tenía caso estarle gritando a la nada... era mejor actuar, sino, la perdería para siempre... esta vez sí, para siempre, la sola idea de pensarlo lo aterraba demasiado. Vivir sin su princesa, sin su princesa Hermione... la que conoció cuando era sólo un pequeño...  
  
- Así la que fiesta de antifaces será esta noche... ¿no es cierto, Harry? - preguntó Weasley al confiable consejero real.  
  
- Sí, estaremos muy ocupados, la princesa... Hermione escogerá a su futuro esposo...  
  
- Sí... - suspiraron ambos.  
  
Cuando Draco escuchó esto último, sintió que era el momento de la verdad... ¡Una fiesta! ¡La fiesta de esta noche! Y era de antifaces, claro, todo saldría perfecto de no ser porque...  
  
... De no ser porque no tenía nada más que el traje que traía puesto...  
  
Se dejó caer al piso, cabeceando... esperando que otro genial plan le llegara de algún lado a su cabeza...  
  
- ¡Ouch!  
  
En efecto, algo había chocado contra su cabeza... algo muy duro, por cierto.... ¿o no?  
  
Pues, parecía una bolita de papel totalmente ordinaria... de no ser porque no dejaba de brillar de esa manera tan insistente.  
  
Al fin se armó de valor para tomarla en sus manos, esperando que no quemara. Gracias a Dios no fue así...  
  
Era una nota, que decía...  
~.~.~.~  
Estimado príncipe:  
  
Las rosas hacen felices a las damicelas, las rosas hacen felices a los caballeros, las rosas pueden hacerte feliz.  
  
Busca en las rosas  
C. B.  
~.~.~.~  
...  
  
¿Qué era toda esa estúpidez? Normalmente, el papel no viene volando del cielo, se estrella en tu cabeza y trae escrito algo tan estúpido... estúpido... ¿estúpido?... ¿Y qué tal si le servía?  
  
- Esta vez sí perdiste el jucio, mi querido Malfoy - sonrió con ironía, tirando el pedazo de papel.  
  
Caminó solemnemente por un momento... pero finalmente se regresó... ya estaba desesperado, ¿qué más daba?  
  
*  
  
Conforme la noche se aproximaba, Hermione se ponía más y más nerviosa... las cosas no podían salir bien. Es decir, le agradaba Krum, pero no lo suficiente como para casarce con él... que embrollo.  
  
Se dejó caer en la silla, como lo hubiera hecho antes... como le hubiera gustado estar en su modesta casa ahora, lejos de todo esto...   
  
Miró brevemente por la ventana... los rosales aún no habían florecido, por lo que las flores del baile habían sido traídas de los lugares más exóticos, todo un lujo, inecesario, por cierto.  
  
- Eh, princesa - Ron abrió levemente la puerta, todo apenado - Ya la están esperando para que empiece con todo...  
  
- Ah... sí, gracias Ron - ella le regala una sonrisa que derrite, pero Weasley tiene que soportalo valientemente.  
  
*  
  
Ahora bien, según la nota, la felicidad estaba en las rosas... ¡¿en dónde demonios consigues una rosa en estos momentos?! Los rosales están desiertos.  
  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Siento que se burlaron de mí! - grita Malfoy, ya desesperado, ya casi todo lleno de espinas.  
  
Pero algo en sus bolsillos empezó a brillar, la notita... parecía indicarle que buscara más... cada vez más...  
  
Draco dislumbró una pequeñisíma rosa entre todas las espinas de los secos rosales... pero estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirla.  
  
*  
  
En el baile de antifaces, todos los príncipes parecían querer bailar con la linda chica del traje blanco con brillos multicolores de color pastel, con ese bello y misterioso antifaz blanco... Hermione.  
  
"Ninguno de ellos... todos... son de diferentes mundos para mí... " pensaba ella mientras se dejaba llevar por algún desconocido de alguna tierra extraña.  
  
Sin embargo, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas con el desconocido, el príncipe Víktor Krum se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar la próxima pieza.  
  
No se quejó, después de todo, él era el mejor de todos... de los que estaban ahí, al menos...  
  
*  
  
- Ahora, tú, rosita... - Draco miraba con esceptisismo aquel brote de flor - ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?  
  
Seguía observando el botón, pero realmente no pasaba nada... la paciencia no era uno de sus dones...  
  
- ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! De verdad... quiero estar con ella... ¡aunque sea poder bailar con ella una pieza de baile! Antes de que se case... antes de que la pierda para siempre...  
  
Jamás pensó que se podría expresar así, mucho menos ante una planta semimuerta... aunque esa plantita lentamente parecía cobrar vida...  
  
- ¿Eh? - una luz desluumbrante envolvió su cuerpo con rapidez...  
  
*  
  
- Estás "herrmosa", "Herrmíone"...  
  
La muchacha sonrió por lo bajo, casi de forma obligada, pero amable... esa era la decisión, la decisión que tenía que tomar... Víktor Krum...  
  
- Krum... - subió la mirada.  
  
- ¿Sí? - el chico sonrió.  
  
- Yo... este... yo...  
  
No la dejaron terminar... las puertas se abrieron de una forma demasiado ruidosa...  
  
En el salón había entrado un muchacho... todas las señoritas presentes quedaron en silencio, embelsadas, mientras que los hombres veían al intruso con recelo.  
  
El chico rubio, atiaviado de blanco, con un brillo sobrenatural, con una rosa en el saco, avanzó a paso lento, aunque con mucha seguridad hacia la princesa.  
  
Weasley también siguió al extraño con la mirada... pero no le molestaba en absoluto, tenía que ser mejor que Krum, supongo.  
  
- Como ese cuento... La Ceni-no-sé-qué... ¿lo recuerdas... Harry?... ¿Harry?  
  
Ron no consigue la respuesta de Potter, quien también analizaba ansiosamente al recien llegado...  
  
- Sabes... me es muy familiar...  
  
Nuestro Draco Malfoy al fin llegó en donde estaba la linda princesa, quien, al igual que la gran mayoría, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.  
  
- ¿Me permite esta pieza, mi hermosa princesa? - se inclinó respetuosamente, al tiempo le besaba la mano.  
  
Hermione al instante sintió muchas sensaciones explotando en su interior, todas por este chico que se escondía tras un antifaz plateado que sólo resaltaba más su cabello rubio platino.  
  
- ... Sí... - la dama dudó, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por suerte su antifaz disfrazaba eso.  
  
Pero al final se alegró de haber aceptado... El joven caballero la llevaba de una manera que jamás se imaginó que la podrían conducir en una pista de baile.  
  
Sin querer, ella se apoya en el pecho de él... aroma a rosas...  
  
- Mi querida princesa... no sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto...  
  
Hermione se separa un poco para ver los ojos del extraño... que ya no le parecía tan extraño... ojos grises. Que tal vez hubiera sentido fríos antes, pero ahora eran cálidos... como para derretir un glaciar entero...  
  
- ¿Has esperado... tanto tiempo? - Granger lo seguía observando con la misma mirada intensa.  
  
- Así es... - ¿acaso había sonrojo bajo aquella media máscara?  
  
La chica rió suavemente, mientras sus cuerpos aún se movían al ritmo de la música...  
  
Cerró los ojos, se dejaba llevar por completo por él... aspiraba lo más profundo que podía... podía oír los latidos de su corazón...  
  
Le recordaba a aquel niño...  
  
- Dra...  
  
Ella se quedó muda cuando el muchacho se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro... a sus labios... Levantó su barbilla con sumo cuidado. Los presentes se quedaron de nuevo en total silencio cuando el joven vestido de blanco unió sus labios dulcenmente a los de su princesa.  
  
Draco no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... ni cómo se podía estar comportando de esa manera... Sólo podía haber dos reacciones. Una, la bofetada, esa que le dolería hasta el alma y dos...  
  
Hermione subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Draco... acarició suavemente su cabello, aunque lo que en realidad quería era...  
  
... Quitarle el antifaz...  
  
Cuando al fin se separaron, Granger con la máscara plateada de Draco en sus manos, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sin saber qué responder a esto... Malfoy aún se esperaba lo peor...  
  
- Me... besaste...   
  
- Princesa...  
  
Lejos del gesto enfadado que esperaba ver en el rostro femenino, había uno de verdadera alegría.  
  
- ¿Eres tú, Draco, de verdad eres tú, Draco Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy asistió lentamente, mientras ella seguía sonriendo.  
  
- Eres el niño que estaba conmigo, con Harry y con Ron... tú eres el niño... tú eres...  
  
Lo abrazó. El muchacho, no, ninguno de los presentes se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su princesa.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! El príncipe Malfoy, el que lo perdió todo - indicó Potter.  
  
- ¿Perdió todo? Pues yo creo que ganó ¬¬' - Ron señaló la escena.  
  
Víktor también observó a su querida Hermione... pero se retiró como lo que era, un caballero, esperando que su dama fuera muy feliz...  
  
- ¿Y esa rosa? - Hermione no podía dejar de ver la gran flor en el saco de su querido Malfoy.  
  
- Esta rosa... esta rosa me ayudó... "Gracias, pequeña rosa..."  
  
Draco tomó la rosa de sus ropas y se la ofreció a su dama, a falta de anillo u otra joya...  
  
- ¿Aceptarías estar conmigo... para siempre?  
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente mientras las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de correr...  
- Sí...  
  
*  
  
Muy lejos, en el cielo, una figura ve complacida el trabajo que ha realizado. Sonríe.  
  
- Tienes derecho a ser feliz... Draco, Hermione...  
  
*********  
- ¡¿Ah?! - Draco despierta abruptamente... un sueño... muy lindo, por cierto. Se sonrojó.  
  
Pero estaba en su casa, la mansión Malfoy, él era el millonario, un mago, por cierto, de la casa de Slytherin... ella era... su asesora... y sólo faltaba una semana para que se fuera... Tenía que haber una solución a todo esto...  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió...   
  
Caminó hacia al comedor, vaya sorpresa al encontrarla despierta, ya dispuesta a desayunar.  
  
- Oh, qué milagro, Gran....  
  
Se detuvo, Hermione lo veía tal y como en ese sueño que parecía un estúpido cuento muggle...  
  
Pero se sentía tan real.  
  
Se acercó a ella... Quedaron justo frente a frente...  
  
- Me gustó... bailar con... - ella se detuvo...  
  
Draco parpadeó, ¿era posible?  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
- Draco...  
  
Si darse cuenta, se habían llamado por su nombre, cosa que hizo reír a los dos al final, aunque estuvieran totalmente sonrojados.  
  
Malfoy se sentó.  
  
Tal vez había sido un sueño, pero los había conectado más... porque estás en mis sueños...  
  
Aunque... Hermione aún tenía algo que descubrir...  
Continuará ====  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
¡Ah! ¡Por fin! Este es el capítulo más largo y más loco que he escrito, como que es nada más porque quiero agregar algo más ^^'. Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic y perdónenme por hacerlos esperar, excusas me sobran, pero, no tiene caso que se las diga ñ_ñ'. Y pasando por los comerciales, Shiharu Tendo, mi nueva amiga y la que me ayuda a hacer las tareas (thanks ^^U), la chica con la quería contactarme, gracias ^^, sabes que te aprecio mucho; KaLu MaLfOy quiere que la mencione, por supuesto, aquí está tu mención, gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un review ^.~. Y Sulley... where are you?... I miss you _... necesito el rol pero ya ¡_¡... bueno u_u... Mi querida SoraIshida, perdón por el retraso, aquí está, otro pedazo de tu regalo de cumple, te lo sigo recordando, ¿no?, je, je. Lo de Malfoy cargando maletas, ne, no se me olvida que son magos... eso... es parte del plan, querida mía, soy distraída, ja, ja, pero no tanto ^.~.  
¡Sí! Tengo 17 ñ_ñ'... punx-182, gracias por agregarte a mis contactos. Por cierto, tuve que rechazar una invitación de comunidad, lo siento, pero toda la capacidad de mi mail está destinada a la comunidad que tengo con una amiga, así que por favor, que esa persona me disculpe u_u'. Oh, ya es mucho O_O', bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme tanto y, que tenga más coherencia, ¡nos vemos ^^U! ¡Egao!  
  
No, "ese" no es el prendedor de rosa, ju, ju, ju n_n 


	7. Un mal aprendiz

Hi to everybody ^^!!!  
Kini-chan reportándose en este, el séptimo capítulo de "El prendedor de rosa" y espero que el capítulo pasado no los halla mareado mucho ^^U. No me he decididio, pero parece que este es el penúltimo capítulo (¿serán 8 capítulos como los niños elegidos originales de Digimon ^^U? No, espera, en realidad son 9 elegidos, si tomamos en cuenta a Ken... ¡No Shiharu, no lo mates _!) Ejem, nueva desición, aún faltan 3 capítulos, tomando en cuenta este, a menos de que pase otra cosa ^.~, o sea que serán 9 capítulos en total. Bueno, después de este desvarío (lo siento, me voy ñ_ñ'), ya empiezo con el fanfic... ¿cómo les irá a Draco y a Hermione? ¡Recuerden que ya se dicen por su nombre! Y, eso es un gran avance ^^U... porque Draco planea algo muy malvado, ju, ju ^^.  
(Deja voy por mi guía ñ_ñ')  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
7.- Un mal aprendiz  
Mmmmm... huele delicioso...  
  
- Oye, Remus, podrías decirme...  
  
- No ^^U.  
  
Hay que limpiar la casa muy bien, ahora hay invitados.  
  
- Lunático, dinos cómo...   
  
- No ^^U.  
  
También hay que tender la ropa, se tiene que secar de alguna manera, es entretenido hacerlo todo sin magia.  
  
- Prof... Remus, por favor, dinos la manera....  
  
- No ^^U.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YA ME TIENES HARTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARTOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Remus Lupin voltea con un rostro confundido a ver al grupo de tres que lo ha estado acosando durante estos días.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Sirius?  
  
- ¿Que qué sucede? ¿Que qué sucede? ¡Esto sucede! No nos quieres decir en donde vive el Malfoy ese para ir a rescatar a Hermione ¡ESO SUCEDE!  
  
- Ah, eso... - Lupin sonrió por lo bajo y siguió con lo suyo.  
  
- Sí, eso, Remus, por favor, ¿qué no te preocupa Hermione? - preguntó Harry, mientras Ron asistía una y otra vez.  
  
- Claro que Hermione me preocupa, Harry - Remus evitó todas las miradas siguiendo con su trabajo.  
  
- ¿Entonces? - Ron dió un paso hacia adelante, esperanzado con haber convencido a su antiguo profesor de una buena vez.  
  
- Y te juro que ella está al cien por ciento bien - Remus sonrió ampliamente, mientras los demás sentían un viento helado jugueteando con su rostro...  
  
- No, otra vez ~ ~' - suspiro.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Conjuro para desaparecer.  
  
- Mmmm... ¿Diffindo?  
  
- ¡No! Esa es para partir en dos, Draco, no para desaparecer.  
  
- ¿En serio, Hermione? No lo sabía - Draco miraba por la ventana, admirando el soleado día de verano.  
  
Faltaban ya tres escasos días para la partida de la chica y Draco no parecía haber avanzado mucho en sus estudios.  
  
- ¿En dónde puedes encontrar un Kappa?  
  
- ¿En el aire?  
  
- ¡Draco!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Un Kappa! ¡Un Kappa!  
  
- Sí, ¿qué tiene?  
  
- Viven en el agua, en lagos y ríos, sobre todo en Japón... ¿al menos sabes cómo hacerles frente, no?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, a lo que Draco contestó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- No me estás poniendo atención.  
  
- Sí te estoy poniendo, es que... no entiendo muchos conceptos y el tiempo es muy poco para captarlos.  
  
- ¿Conceptos?  
  
- Este... sí...  
  
- ¿Sabes cómo hacerle frente a un Kappa?  
  
- ... No.  
  
La muchacha suspiró y cerró su libro de Criaturas Fantásticas.  
  
- Al menos sabes cómo hacer crecer las cosas, supongo, me lo hiciste a mí...  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- ¿Qué no te acuerdas? - Hermione señaló sus dientes.  
  
- Ah, eso... no era para ti, y lo sabes, Hermione.  
  
- Sí, sí, ¿pero te acuerdas del conjuro, verdad?  
  
- Eeehhh... ¿Deletrius?  
  
- Me rindo - suspiró Hermione, dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancos.  
  
Draco se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.  
  
- Oh, vamos, maestra, no se deprima por el mal alumno... solo necesita un poco más de tiempo...  
  
- ¿Un poco más de tiempo?... ¿Draco, a qué te refieres?  
  
El chico no contestó, sólo seguía masajeando los hombros de ella.  
  
- No te entiendo... - dejó ir la chica, finalmente.  
  
- No es necesario, princesa...  
  
- Eso lo entiendo aún menos... siento como si alguien se hubiera metido dentro mi mente - Granger sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Como si... alguien... se metiera... en tu cabeza... alguien... - Malfoy se queda pensado - C. B. ... C. B. ... ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ... Maldito... - murmuró Draco, con una sonrisita divertida.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Nada, nada... pienso en voz alta - dijo Draco, para luego ponerse frente a la chica - ¿Entonces sí me haces caso? ¿Si te quedas a enseñarme más? Soy un mal aprendiz, no sé nada.  
  
- No sé por qué no te creo, Draco Malfoy, tú siempre has sido un alumno brillante...  
  
- Sshhhh... Enséñame, Hermione, quiero aprender más.  
  
Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, y Hermione sentía que se derretía con tan sólo verlo, pero...  
  
- Draco, mis padres me esperan... además... además, el plazo era dos semanas, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de tus padres.  
  
- Her... ¡No le darán los puntos a tu estúpida casa si yo no aprendo bien!  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Gryffindor no es estúpida!  
  
Se miraron con furia, justo como antes, pero luego sus rostros se fueron suavizando...  
  
- No te entiendo... Draco, de verdad que no te entiendo... - Hermione tomó uno de sus libros y se salió de la habitación.  
  
Draco se sentó en donde había estado sentada la chica, suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara...  
  
- El estúpido... soy yo...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡¡¡CONFIESA!!!  
  
- ¡Mmh!  
  
- ¡¡Vamos, dilo!! ¡Lunático!  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Yo creo que si lo agarras del cuello de esa manera no puede respirar y mucho menos hablar...  
  
- Ah, cierto, lo siento, Lunático...  
  
Remus recupera lentamente el aliento mientras no puede creer a lo que puede llegar a ser capaz Sirius para conseguir lo que quiere... Oh, sí, claro que lo recordaba.  
  
- ¿Siempre... tienes que hacer eso? - le recordó Lupin, al tiempo que se ponía de pie ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Black.  
  
Los tres lo siguieron con la mirada... Se veía tan serio...  
  
- Ahora menos que se los diré ^^U.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! `____´  
  
- Uhmm ~ ~'....  
  
- Ay... ¬ ¬' .... no deberías de ser tan impulsivo, Sirius - le dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizar a su padrino - creo que tú deberías de saber cómo llegarle a Remus... es tu amigo, ¿no?  
  
- Es que... él... T__T'  
  
- Por favor, Remus, profesor Lupin...  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, el pelirrojo se acercó a Remus lentamente con la voz muy baja le pedía... por favor.  
  
- Pero Ron...  
  
- Hermione está allá sola...  
  
- Sí, este...  
  
- ¡Y nos pidió ayuda!  
  
- Entiendo, pero...  
  
- Quiero ir a rescatarla...  
  
Remus lo observó detenidamente... a Ron... luego a Harry... a Sirius, quien por suerte ya estaba más tranquilo.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Nos dirás cómo *-*?  
  
- Les diré cómo... derrotar a Malfoy...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione bajo los árboles... un elfo doméstico se le acercó, pero ella rechazó todas las invitaciones a comer, descansar adentro de la casa e incluso a ayudarla con el estudio.  
  
- Draco... tan... tonto...  
  
Miró sus libros, y pensó que no había valido la pena haberle puesto tanto empeño a los estudios si Draco no le ponía atención...  
  
- Está muy bueno el día, ¿no?  
  
Se sobresaltó un poco, pero se recuperó de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Draco?  
  
- No te enojes por lo que dije, Hermione...  
  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar? Insultaste mi casa, insultaste MI trabajo como asesora...  
  
Draco la observó largamente y luego negó un par de veces con la cabeza.  
  
- Tú no eres mala asesorando, yo soy lento aprendiendo, necesito que te quedes más tiempo...  
  
- ¿Cuál es el conjuro para viajar con los polvos flu?  
  
- In... ¡Incendia!  
  
- Bueno, por una letra... - Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Aprenderé muy bien... también lo de los monstruos esos que les gustan tantos a ustedes...  
  
De nuevo la chica sonrió se puso de pie y abrazó muy fuerte a Draco.  
  
El muchacho se sonrojó y aceptó ese abrazo.  
  
- No te entiendo... aún no te entiendo...  
  
- No lo intentes, Hermione... déjalo así...  
  
- Aún no puedo creer que no sepas nada de estos conjuros tan sencillos...  
  
Por primera vez, Draco se quedó callado... solamente se mecía una y otra vez en el viento, con Hermione entre sus brazos... lo que daría por no separarse jamás, jamás....  
  
- Pero sí te sabes las prohibidas...  
  
Ahora sí lo había dejado sin habla... pero repitió automáticamente....  
  
- Crucio... Imperio.... - un largo silencio - ... Avada Kedravra...  
  
Hermione asistió un par de veces y se recargó en el hombro de Draco, pero el chico decidió separarse.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- No tienes por qué hacerlo, estás en lo correcto, de hecho, es la primera respuesta correcta que me das - sonrió la chica, nerviosa.  
  
- Her... Hermione... yo...  
  
- No está mal, Draco Malfoy, no está mal... ¿Vamos a comer? Tengo mucha hambre...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¿Vamos? ^^ - la chica extendió su mano hacia él.  
  
Draco sonrió...  
  
- Sí...  
  
Tomados de la mano, entraron a la mansión de los Malfoy...  
  
Lo que no sabían era que algo les esperaba....  
Continuará ====  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah... antepenúltimo capítulo ^^U... Sí, no me tardé tres meses ^^, la verdad, lo otro no fue falta de inspiración o exámenes, fue algo más personal, aceptémoslo, mi vida no es escribir fics (si lo fuera, otra sería la historia ^^UU). Ahora sí que dejo muchas dudas, o al menos eso creo ^^', quiero agradecer, como siempre, los reviews ñ_ñ, y, ahora en especial, al señor David Colbert, escritor de "Los mundos mágicos de Harry Potter" que sin él no hubiera podido hacer este capitulo ^.~, es mi práctica guía de Harry Potter, por eso pongo que los Kappa son de Japón (los que lean el libro me dirán que Sevvy, ejem, digo, Severus ^^UU, dice que son de Mongolia, pero eso es falso, y yo ya lo sabía ¬¬'), se los recomiendo mucho, sobre todo si como yo no se acuerdan de muchas cosas, je, je. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... ¿qué les dirá Remus a los tres que lo estuvieron moleste y moleste ñ_ñ? ¿qué les espera a Hermione y a Draco? ¡En el próximo capítulo al fin el tan esperado prendedor ^.~! El próximo capítulo estará más largo, jo, lo prometo ñ_ñ', pero tenía que cortar así ^^U.  
  
Chao ^^U 


	8. La serpiente y la rosa

Bueno, ya, es el penúltimo capítulo, escribo en la Windows 92 de mi mamá (jo, jo, pero es lo único que hay en mi casa, casa ~ ~')... Este fic, que ya casi llega a su término, que espero que lo hayan disfrutado más que yo escribiéndolo XD, les está muy agradecido por todas sus atenciones, por sus reviews, por sus intentos de asesinato en contra de su autora y sus allegados (snifff...), por sus frases de apoyo y sobre todo, por leer, que es lo mejor que hay (claro también está la tele, que me encanta y el Internet, pero nada como un buen libro) y, ya que nuestra ilustrísima sensei J.K. Rowling-sama va a sacar su quinto libro ya este año va a haber mucho que comentar ^^U. Suerte y a leer, disfrútenlo. ¡Por fin! El prendedor, el prendedor hace su aparición, extra, extra, el tan esperado prendedor de rosa hace su aparición (je, je, lo necesitaba ñ_ñ').  
  
Ah, y quiero comentar esto también... ¿que fabuloso-súper-fántastico-nadie-lo-puede-superar-porque-es-muy-inteligente-perfecto-y-guapo-además-Draco no es un mal alumno? Ja, ja, ja... ¡no puedo creer que también hayan caído XD! Así notamos que, en efecto, todo lo que dicen de Draco es cierto n_n.  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
PD: Por algo se llama igual que mi maestro :P   
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
8.- La serpiente y la rosa  
  
Draco y Hermione entraron en la casa del primero, nunca la había dejado de asombrar como los Malfoy vivían con tanta riqueza mientras la mayoría de las personas no tenían nada. Pero eso no era importante ahora... ahora lo único que quería era descifrar la mente de Draco, de la persona que caminaba junto a ella y que tímidamente pero con firmeza sujetaba su mano.  
  
"¿Qué está mal, Draco?...".  
  
Lucía tan nervioso... ¿por qué no se concentraba en las clases? ¿por qué no entendía nada de lo que ella trataba de explicarle?... ¿O era ella el problema?  
  
La muchacha bajó la mirada, todavía pensando, reflexionando todo lo que había vivido en estas casi dos semanas... pronto se tendría que ir, pronto se iría... Al menos vería a sus padres, a Ron... a Harry... Iría con Krum, sí, a visitar a Krum como lo tenía previsto... eso haría, todavía quedaban vacaciones...  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
No respondió... nada...  
  
El chico soltó su mano, no se había dando cuenta de que la había tomado de la mano... fue un gesto tan natural, sólo, quiso hacerlo.  
  
Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro, porque ella ya no estaba segura. Lo sabía, Hermione no estaba segura en su casa. No lo estaba.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Sí, dime.  
  
- ¿No te enseño bien?  
  
La observó unos instantes.  
  
- Hermione, mira... la verdad es que yo...  
  
- ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz tan grave que venía desde el fondo de la habitación.  
  
Lucius Malfoy los veía con un gesto totalmente desaprobatorio, Hermione sintió enormes escalofríos... no hacía más que ver a Draco, quien estaba tan asustado como ella... ¿razones?  
  
- Draco Malfoy, explícame lo que estás haciendo con esa sangre su...  
  
- ¡Ella es mi asesora! Mi... maestra....  
  
El señor Malfoy frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Maestra? ... ¿Necesitas asesoramientos, Draco?  
  
¿No lo sabía? ¿¡Cómo su padre no lo sabía!? ¡Si la vió ahí cuando llegó!  
  
- Así es, Hermione es mi asesora.  
  
Lo retaba con la mirada, el hijo retaba al padre con la mirada... por ella, todo era demasiado increíble... y terrorífico, sin duda...  
  
De nuevo esos ojos llenos de desprecio, Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor al ver a Draco apretar sus puños con fuerza.  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Se llama Hermione la pequeña san...?  
  
- Sí, ese es su nombre y ya basta, no te permito que le faltes el respeto...  
  
Ella no decía nada, no podía. Estaba aterrada, inmóvil... pero nunca había visto a Draco tan enojado... ¿qué significaba todo esto...?  
  
- ¡Draco!  
  
Los tres voltearon, sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Era Narcisa Malfoy, quien entraba en escena sin ser invitada.  
  
Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione. Indefinida. Pero la chica no se sintió incómoda con ella...  
  
- Draco, quiero que me ayudes con algo, vamos hijo - dijo la señora Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Pero madre!  
  
Draco la observó fijamente... luego vió a Hermione... a su Hermione. No estaba segura aquí, no lo estaba... Tal vez era mejor... sólo... dejarla ir...  
  
- Sí, mamá.  
  
El muchacho caminó en silencio al lado de su madre, mientras Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no podía evitar que sus ojos se empezaran a llenar de pequeñas lágrimas al no entender el por qué de esta angustia en Draco...  
  
- Dime, niñita...  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia el señor Malfoy, procurando antes limpiar su rostro con la manga de su camisa.  
  
- ... ¿De verdad te consideras digna de entrar en esta familia...? ¿de estar con Draco?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Oh, vamos, Draco, no le ocurrirá nada.  
  
- ¿Nada? ¡¡Madre!! Mi padre no se detendrá ante nada para...  
  
- ¿Probarla? Ella lo hará bien, si es la indicada, claro...  
  
Narcisa tomó un sorbo de su té e invitó a su hijo a sentarse, pero él declinó la invitación, poniéndose a dar vueltas en círculos...  
  
- No deberías de dudar tanto de la capacidad de la chica a la cual escogiste, Draco - dijo Narcisa, como si tal cosa.  
  
- No se trata de eso - suspiró Draco y sonrió un poco - ella tiene mucho potencial...  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Gracias por dejarme cargar sus maletas...  
  
Narcisa parpadeó, luego sonrió levemente...  
  
- ¿De verdad pensaste que ese sería tu único acercamiento con ella?  
  
Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza.  
  
- No puedo creer que tú me ayudes con esto...  
  
- No sólo soy yo, también tu C.B. ...  
  
- Sí, mi "C.B." - Draco se pasó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás - Me ha ayudado bastante, demasiado, él ha montado todo y... tampoco puedo creer que me esté ayudando...  
  
- Je, así es él, supongo - suspiró Narcisa, para tomar otro sorbo de su té.  
  
- Sí...   
  
Un silencio, bastante largo...  
  
- Nada me impide a ayudarla, ¿no?  
  
Sonrisa.  
  
- Claro que no, ella es tu elección, y tú puedes hacer lo que sea para retenerla... Lucha por ella.  
  
Asistir. Haría lo que fuera, lo que fuera por ella. Incluso retar a su propio padre.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Me considero apta para... estar con Draco, señor - Hermione lo miró, desafiante.  
  
Él, para extrañeza de la chica, sonrió.  
  
- Entonces, harás la prueba de la serpiente...  
  
- ¿La serpiente...?  
  
El señor Malfoy dijo algunas palabras que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar, pero al instante frente a ella se mostraron algunas imágenes. Reconoció que eran de la misma mansión de los Malfoy, pero no se había percatado de lo laberíntico que podía ser.  
  
- ¿Ves ahí?  
  
Hermione agudizó la vista.  
  
Justo arriba de la torre más alta que se encontraba un resplandor extraño. Era una espada, o así le pareció.  
  
- Esa es la espada de la serpiente... es sólo una pequeña prueba... ¿te consideras capaz de alcanzarla y traerla hacia acá? Todo está lleno de retos, probarás tu condición como bruja, niña.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño y observó detenidamente la espada verde plateado de la imagen que le era mostrada.  
  
- Claro que estoy segura de poder traerla.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sonrió con malicia.  
  
- ¿De verdad planeas entrar en la familia Malfoy, no es así, pequeña?  
  
- Esto es por mi honor... - dijo ella, en voz alta, pero su corazón murmuraba otra cosa... lo haría por Draco. Por Draco Malfoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Levantó la cabeza y se cubrió levemente los ojos. La luz del Sol la lastimaba después de todo el tiempo que estuvo en la mansión oscura y húmeda de los Malfoy.  
  
La mazmorra era altísima, pero sabía que en la punta, en la habitación final estaba la espada que tenía que traer frente a Lucius Malfoy para... probarse...  
  
No sabía por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo, o, más bien, lo sabía a la perfección y eso la ponía totalmente nerviosa... pero a la vez le daba el valor que necesitaba para seguir.  
  
Entró al edificio, no estaba lejos de la mansión, pero, sin embargo estaba separada, aunque de inmediato se notaba que pertenecía a los Malfoy, ya que lo primero que Hermione se encontró fue una puerta adornada con unas serpientes doradas, siguiendo las paredes el mismo patrón.  
  
- Hasta ahora... no está tan mal... digo... se parece a todo lo que hay en la casa de Draco... - sonrió nerviosamente la chica, aunque luego un grito se formuló en su garganta.  
  
Era un dragón... pero, no, espera... es un dragón de piedra... bastante real, por cierto...  
  
- Ufff.... ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre a esta familia tener adornos así? Y con tan escasa luz... ¡ah! Es cierto... ¡Lumos!  
  
Hermione encendió su varita, después de todo, nunca se le prohibió usar la magia, después de todo.  
  
Caminó de nuevo, al menos ya no está tan oscuro.  
  
- ¿Dónde están Draco y su mapa cuando los necesitas? - suspiró Hermione.  
  
Al ver las escaleras se supuso que por ahí tenía que ser... ¿era hacia arriba, no?  
  
Empezó a subir las escaleras, sorprendida de que fuera en realidad tan sencillo. Llegó hasta una puerta negra. Sonrió. Tras esa puerta estaba la espada. La espada que le otorgaría "el permiso oficial" de estar con Draco.  
  
... De estar con Draco...  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente, la cual hizo un crujido, obviamente, no había sido abierta en mucho tiempo.  
  
Ahí estaba, tan luminosa, con brillos en verde y en dorado, por aquí y por allá. Hermione estaba embelasada, no podía dejar de ver tal obra de arte. Como tal... pertenecía a la familia Malfoy.  
  
Se acercó, despacio. Rozó con sus dedos el arma, aún sorprendida por su belleza. Esta prueba la dejaría estar con Draco... con el permiso del padre de éste. Ya no molestaría.  
  
La tomó.  
  
Pero...  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
  
No todo podía ser tan sencillo...  
  
Un temblor gigantesco se disperzó por todo el lugar. Granger se aferró a la hermosa espada y vió hacia afuera de la torre. Lo que vió no la tranquilizó para nada...  
  
- No es posible...  
  
Sí, el dragón de piedra estaba ahí, pero ahora no era precisamente de piedra...  
  
Hermione gritó cuando el dragón lanzó un rugido al verla.  
  
- No pude ser, no puede ser... ¡solamente a los Malfoy se les ocurre tener como mascota a un dragón! - gritó desesperada, tratando de encontrar coherencia en el hecho... o al menos un hechizo que la ayudara a salir de ahí.  
  
De nuevo, gritó.  
  
El dragón se asomaba por la ventana y estaba a punto de romperla con su gran fuerza.  
  
"Huye, huye, huye..." pensaba ella, pero seguía abrazando la espada como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
Finalmente, el dragón rompió la ventana y trataba de alcanzar a Hermione.  
  
Ella cerró los ojos.  
  
"O sea que así acaba... Rayos... Ni siquiera pude graduarme..."  
  
Pero...  
  
Sólo sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y se elevaba rápidamente en el cielo.  
  
Muy apenas logró levantar la vista cuando su rostro se encontró con otro que lo miraba dulcemente.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Draco...  
  
Él le sonrió. Hermione no se lo podía creer... esta vez sí tenía que ser un sueño. Pero el revoloteo apresurado del dragón le hizo entender que no era un sueño.  
  
Que Draco realmente la había salvado de morir y que ahora estaba en el regazo de su querido Malfoy... volando sobre la escoba de éste.  
  
- Esto es algo que sí sabes hacer muy bien, ¿no? - dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero Draco no contestó, sólo la acercó más a él y se aferró a la escoba. No la dejaría ir, por nada del mundo.  
  
Granger observó el gesto preocupado de Draco... ¿era por el dragón que los venía persiguiendo, no?  
  
- ¿Algo te preocupa?  
  
- Hermione... yo...  
  
- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Cuídado con esa pared!!  
  
Draco subió la mirada apenas. Y casi sin pensarlo...  
  
- ¡¡Diffindo!!  
  
La pared se dividió en dos, déjandoles pasar hacia el otro lado sin problemas mientras seguían huyendo del dragón. Hermione se quedó sin habla.  
  
- Pero, Draco... ¿cómo aprendiste a usar esa magia...? Si tú no...  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada. Apretó su varita fuertemente. Tenía que concentrarse en la huída, en defender a Hermione... a su príncesa, después vendrían todas las explicaciones...  
  
- Draco, Draco... ¡mira! ¡¡Draco!!  
  
El majestuoso dragón estaba justo frente a ellos. Hermione gritó y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Draco. Pero la bestia aleteó con fuerza, separándolos a ambos.  
  
- ¡Draco! - Hermione cayó de la escoba.  
  
- ¡Hermione, no!  
  
La chica traía aún la espada... la espada de la serpiente... la espada de los Malfoy. Abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¡Draco! ¡Convoca la espada!  
  
El muchacho asistió.  
  
- ¡¡Accio!!  
  
La espada se elevó rápidamente de las amorosas manos de Hermione, quien sonreía. Se posó en las manos de Draco, quién, tomándola rápidamente, se enfrentó al dragón. No lo dudó un instante y enterró la brillante espada en el corazón del dragón.  
  
Hermione seguía sonriendo.  
  
"Sí, lo logramos... los dos, juntos..."  
  
Sentía que seguía cayendo... pero lejos de tener miedo, se sentía profundamente bien...  
  
Pero, luego sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Una gran cálidez. De nuevo, abrió los ojos.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Está bien, Hermione, todo está bien - Draco le sonrió... ya le había sonreído varias veces en ese día, esto estaba muy raro...  
  
- ¿Y el dragón?  
  
- Allá.  
  
Granger vió la estatua. Era sólo eso, una estatua.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! - gritó ella de pronto.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas otra vez?  
  
- ¡¡La espada!! ¡¡La espada!! ¡¿No me digas que la perdí?! ¡¡No puede ser!!  
  
Draco rió suavemente al ver la desesperación de Hermione.  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mí!  
  
- Je, no me burlo. Aquí está, no te preocupes por eso... - se la mostró, tan brillante como la había visto desde el principio - y, aunque no estuviera... no la necesitas... No necesitas probar nada.  
  
- Mjm... lo sé, pero quería hacerlo - Hermione hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.  
  
Draco le dirigió una mirada indefinida y se puso de pie. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a hacerlo.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer todos los hechizos de manera tan perfecta...? ... Ahora mismo sostienes tu varita hacia mí para hacerme un Obliviate... - Hermione tenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte... se veía bastante sombría...  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Sí, Draco? Dime qué ocurre, por favor... No me digas que de repente aprendiste a hacer todo...  
  
Draco miró el suelo unos instantes y luego negó suavemente.  
  
- Yo... yo... yo ya sabía todo eso, Hermione...  
  
- ¿Entonces?... ¿Entonces para qué necesitas una asesora? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir, Draco?  
  
- Este... yo...  
  
Draco dudaba... ¿por qué dudaba...?  
  
- Entiendo, Draco... ¿sabes? Mañana me voy... y está bien...  
  
Hermione se puso de pie sola y caminó a paso rápido...  
  
Malfoy la miró alejarse.  
  
"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Malfoy? ¡¿Por qué es tan díficil para ti?!"  
  
A pesar de que era verano... Draco sintió un viento helado jugando con su cabello, burlándose de su indesición.  
  
Y con mucha razón...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron y Sirius vieron como Remus sacaba una pequeña cajita de su cuarto.  
  
La trataba con mucha delicadeza.  
  
Harry supuso que se trataba de algo sumamente peligroso como para que Remus lo manejara con tanto cuidado, aunque era una caja tan pequeña que realmente lo empezaba a dudar... pero ya había visto tantas cosas en el mundo de los magos que ya nada lo sorprendería.  
  
Qué equivocado estaba.  
  
Remus abrió la cajita... adentro había una pequeña rosa... un prendedor con forma de rosa.  
  
Los otros tres lo miraron asombrados... e incrédulos.  
  
- ¡¡LUNÁTICO ¬¬'!!  
  
- Mande, Canuto n_n.  
  
- ¡¿Esa es tu gran arma secreta T__T?!  
  
- Es... - Remus sonrió meláncolico - un prendedor de rosa.  
  
- Ehh... ¿y qué haremos con él? ñ_ñ' - preguntó Harry, temeroso de que Sirius en cualquier rato fuera a tratar de estrangular a Remus, otra vez...  
  
- Pongan esta pequeña rosa en el cuarto de Malfoy... y esta "gran arma secreta" hará el resto...  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡¿Y qué le hará?! - preguntó Ron, ansioso - ¿Salvará a Hermione?  
  
- Estoy seguro de ello.  
  
De nuevo, Remus dejó mostrar una sonrisa mística....  
  
Continuará ====  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buuuaaaaa!!!! Perdón por el enorme retraso X_X Pero estoy muy ocupada (estoy, mañana tengo examen de Herbo... ¡digo! Botánica, pero, tenía que acabar ya ¬¬). Lo siento a todas las personas que están en mi msn... ¡No me he podido conectar ._.! He estado muy, pero muy ocupada, exámenes finales ... Lo siento, SoraIshida... (o como te pongas ahora, querida ñ_ñ' la verdad estoy bien perdida :P). Oh, a la chica que recuerdo que me dijo que no le gustaba mucho el Draco x Hermione y que por mi fic le gustaba más o menos, ¡gracias! Eso es un gran honor ñ_ñ', espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n_n, el próximo es el final y ya se aclara TODO... (espero poder meter a Severus por ahí, ay, es que me encanta ^^UU) Ah, por cierto, saludos a mi querida Anairb Black, que... leyó mi fic, qué pena ^^- ... y a mi Sheccid-kun, quien es el único que ha tenido que soportar todo lo que este fic conlleva (gracias... qué cosas... ñ_ñ)  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero subirlo antes de vacaciones ñ_ñ', nos vemos ^^U. 


	9. En mi corazón

BUUAAAAAAA!!! Este es el capítulo final de la historia _ ... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado durante todo el relato. Además, me encuentro en la depre, porque, aunque no he leído el quinto libro de Harry Potter (¡Al fin salió! n_n), mis amigos ya me dieron la mala noticia... ¡Sobre quién moría :'( ! Pero, como sé que algunos de los que lean este fic no lo saben, yo no les reventaré el argumento -_- así que, si pueden conseguir el libro... ¡leánlo y entérense de la buena manera -.-! (Aunque posiblemente ya todos lo sepan ¬.¬') De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme, gracias al apoyo de ustedes esta historia continúa n_n ¡Ánimo en todo lo que se propongan! Saben que tienen en una amiga en esta servidora n_n. Sin más que agregar, disfruten el final de la historia de ¡El prendedor de rosa!  
  
Dedicada a SoraIshida, a quien le dediqué este fic por su cumpleaños... (que por cierto, la fecha en la que subo este capítulo... es precisamente mi propio cumpleaños ñ_ñ-) ¡Felicidades Prongs Black :P!  
  
Y, dedicada también a Shiharu, viuda de Black (ya sé... ya sé, a muchas les dolió... ¡pero ustedes no matarían a Ken y a Dai .!) No te creas, gracias por apoyarme y por ser como eres n_n.  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la genial escritora J. K. Rowling, (ya quisiera yo escribir así ._.') y de cualquier otro que haya comprado parte de los derechos (creo que la Warner, pero no sé ñ_ñ).  
  
EL PRENDEDOR DE ROSA  
  
9.- En mi corazón  
  
Remus los miraba a ambos fijamente, pero con una gran sonrisa, característica de él.  
  
Harry quería descifrar esa sonrisa, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle sacado a Remus algo que tal vez era demasiado importante para él y que no quería revelar por lo pronto. Ron Weasley también sentía algo parecido a Harry, era como si algo en su antiguo maestro de Defensa se hubiera roto...  
  
- ¡Vamos, digan algo! ¡Lunático!   
  
Sirius le dirigió una mirada indefinida a Remus, Harry suspiró. Aunque no lo parecía, si había alguien en el mundo que podía entender a Lupin, ese era su padrino.  
  
- En realidad... - Remus mueve la cabeza negativamente - no es nada, no se preocupen - sonríe.  
  
Black ahoga un suspiro.  
  
- Entonces dejemos que Harry y Ron vayan a rescatar a Hermione.  
  
- Sí ^_^  
  
Ron y Harry se detuvieron enfrente de la chimenea de Remus, mientras éste traía en un pequeño saco muy viejo los ya conocidos polvos flu.  
  
- ¿Recuerdan la dirección de los Malfoy?  
  
Ambos asisten, algo nerviosos, no sabían en dónde aparecerían... ¿en realidad la casa de esas serpientes era tan grande como se la imaginaban?  
  
- Tendrán que ir a este cuarto - Lupin les entregó un mapa - pongan el pequeño prendedor en un lugar visible y Hermione será salvada.  
  
- ¿Está seguro, pro.. Remus? - dijo Ron, mirándolo, espectante.  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero Remus no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
- Claro que estoy seguro. Hermione estará a salvo. Se los prometo.  
  
Los dos chicos asistieron, decididos a salvar a su amiga. Tomaron los polvos flu en sus manos y uno a la vez dijeron el encanto y la dirección de Draco Malfoy...  
  
Remus Lupin se quedó viendo su propia chimenea... pero de pronto sintió como unas fuertes manos lo jalaban por los hombros.  
  
- Muy bien, Lupin, ahora me vas a explicar que tramas...  
  
El castaño se volteó para ver a Sirius que lo miraba de esa manera...  
  
- ¿Por qué supones que tramo algo, Canuto n_n?  
  
- Porque conozco tu forma de actuar, por eso y sé qué tramas algo T.T  
  
- Je, je, de acuerdo... pero, este será nuestro pequeño secreto...  
  
Sirius se le quedó viendo de nuevo... esperó... con un rostro que reflejaba total seriedad...  
  
- ¿No quieres unas galletas mientras hablamos, Sirius?  
  
- ¿Galletas *__*? ¿De Remus? ¡¡Claro ^o^!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione recogía sus cosas con rápidez... y no podía evitar que una que otra lágrima rebelde saliera de sus ojos, pero la limpiaba de inmediato. ¡No lloraría enfrente de ningún Malfoy...! Ni siquiera de...  
  
¿A quién engañaba? ¡Si no quería irse! Lo único que quería era correr al lado de Draco, decirle que no le importaba el por qué le había mentido al traerla aquí con engaños, que no le importaba que no existiera eso de las Asesorías, que no le importaba nada más que él... que ellos dos.  
  
Bueno, estaba bien, el sentimiento existía, pero el orgullo podía más... O tal vez era que prefería haber oído algo mejor de los labios de Draco... Algo como...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- No te vayas, Hermione, yo te amo...  
  
Perfecto, Draco Malfoy, si al menos el espejo fuera la chica agraciada.  
  
El rubio movió su cabeza negativamente, sabía que tenía que ir a deternerla, a confesarle el por qué le había mentido y la había traído hasta su casa de esa manera... todo era para, al final, decirle eso.  
  
- ¡Valor, Draco, valor! - se descubrió hablando sólo... tal como en aquel sueño...  
  
¿Y en dónde estaba la rosa que lo salvaría...?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Ouch, Harry! ¡Me estás aplastando! - se queja Ron, bajo el chico de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- Perdón, es que no controlo el poder de los polvos flu - Harry sacó la lengua inocentemente.  
  
Al fin se lo quita de encima y Ron se sacude las mangas de su túnica.  
  
- Bien - dice Harry, tomando el mapa que les dió Remus - según esto, por aquí está la habitación en la que tenemos que dejar el prendedor - señala un cuarto bastante amplio que relucía en dorado.  
  
- ¡Entonces vamos! - Ron hace una señal de victoria - ¡Rescatemos a Hermione!  
  
Se pusieron la capa invisible de Harry y caminaron por uno de los extensos pasillos de la familia Malfoy, admirados (sin querer) por los lujos del lugar...  
  
Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.  
  
- Lo bueno es que Remus nos dió un mapa muy parecido al de los Merodeadores - Harry podía ver los nombres de las personas que se movían en el hogar de los Malfoy.  
  
- ¡¡Mira!! ¡Esa es Hermione! - el pelirrojo señaló a la gotita con el nombre de la muchacha.  
  
- Sí, lo sé... pero, tenemos que poner este prendedor donde Remus nos dijo - dice Potter, con rastros de sudor en el rostro, mientras contempla la pequeña joya.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Empacando, querida?  
  
- ¿¡Eh!? Sí... - Hermione se puso nerviosa por un momento, pero al ver que se trataba de Narcissa, bajó la guardia.  
  
- Hoy por la tarde te vas, ¿no es así?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Oh, eso está muy bien, muy bien... espero que Draco haya sido muy buen alumno, de verdad lo espero.  
  
- Señora... - se detuvo.  
  
Iba a preguntarle si sabía que todo era un engaño de Draco para traerla aquí, que si no sabía el por qué Draco lo había hecho.  
  
- Dime.  
  
- No, nada, está bien ñ_ñ'.  
  
Por primera vez, Hermione observó bien a la madre de Draco, no, no era una mujer fea, y ese gesto de asco del que tanto hablaban en el colegio no parecía notarse. Era una señora elegante y joven. A Hermione se le hizo muy linda, además, no la había tratado mal durante su estancia... ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¡Ahora pensaba bien de los Malfoy!  
  
- ¿Oh, estás bien, querida? - Narcissa se puso de pie, casi preocupada al ver a Hermione caer de rodillas con la cara confundida (así === @_@).  
  
- Sí, señora, estoy bien u_u' - dijo Hermione, ya poniéndose de pie, eran demasiadas cosas para su pobre cabeza, ¡era increíble como le cabían tantos conocimientos! Pero... cuando se trataba de éste tipo de cosas...  
  
Suspiró.  
  
- Madre, mi padre dice que quiere que te encargues de algo.  
  
Hermione subió la mirada. Era él, a la entrada de su cuarto. Pero, él tenía la mirada desviada hacia otro lado menos hacia ella, no quería verla, al parecer. Ella puso su mirada en el suelo a cambio.  
  
- Muy bien, entonces me voy a ayudar a tu padre ^^U - Narcissa estaba inusualmente feliz - Nos vemos querida, Draco.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sonrió otra vez y se retiró.  
  
Silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio...  
  
- ¿Entonces te vas?  
  
- ¿Ah?  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada, él le daba la espalda...  
  
- ¿Te vas? - repitió Malfoy, casi mecánicamente.  
  
- Sí - dijo ella, quedamente.  
  
- Oh, nos vemos en Hogwarts entonces... - sólo dijo, antes de empezar a retirarse, mientras dejaba a Hermione abrazando el vestido que usó la primera vez que estuvo en esta casa que dejaría pronto...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"¡Por Dios que eres bruto, Malfoy!" Draco casi se daba de golpes en la pared "¿Cómo se puede fallar así tantas veces?"  
  
- De verdad no soy el valiente príncipe de ese sueño - suspiro - ¿Qué puedo hacer... C.B.?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Seguro que por aquí es, Harry?  
  
- ¡¡Seguro, Ron!! Ya deja de preguntar eso ¬¬U.  
  
- Bueno, pero es que... ¡mhm!  
  
Harry tapó la boca de Ron rápidamente, frente a ellos estaban nada más y nada menos que... ¡los señores Malfoy! Y sí, había dos etiquetitas con los nombres de ambos en el mapa que traía Harry, sólo que por estar peleando no se habían dado cuenta de que habían aparecido ahí, justo en su camino.  
  
- No, querido, aún no le ha dicho nada...  
  
- Hummm... y después de lo de la espada... pensé que todo estaría arreglado.  
  
- ¿¡Espada!? - exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, para luego taparse la boca uno al otro.  
  
- ¿Oíste algo Narcissa?  
  
- No sé, tal vez fueron los elfos domésticos, ya ves que hacen mucho ruido a veces.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - Lucius se tranquiliza - Pero, bueno. Si las cosas deben de suceder así que así sea, Narcissa, ya no podemos intervenir en nada más... - luego agrega con una sonrisa maléfica - aunque debo admitir que la chiquilla se defendió muy bien...  
  
Los ojos de Harry se posaron en los de Ron y viceversa... ¡¿Qué cosa más horrible le pudo haber pasado a Hermione?! ¡¡Jamás debieron de haberla dejado ir con estos locos Slytherin!!  
  
Y, apresuraron el paso, ya no hacía falta escuchar nada más, tenían que poner ese prendedor en donde Remus les había pedido que lo hicieran. Cruzaron lo que les quedaba de casa, todo con tal de llegar hasta la habitación a la que tenían que llegar para cumplir con su cometido. Sólo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
¡Al fin! Habían llegado al lugar que mostraba en el mapa de Remus como el indicado para poner el objeto que salvaría a Hermione.  
  
Revisaron el lugar, parecía ser una habitación, aunque era enorme (como todo en la casa de los Malfoy)... ahora... Remus les había dicho que...  
  
- ¡Remus nos dijo que lo pusieramos en un lugar visible! - dice Ron, buscando con la mirada.  
  
- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal en ese mueble de allá? Parece una mesita de noche, seguro que es visible - propone Harry, sonriente.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres un genio, Harry! Y, así ¡salvaremos a Hermione! ... ¡pero ponlo ya ToT!  
  
- Está bien, está bien ñ_ñ'.  
  
Harry pone con suavidad el delicado prendedor en la mesita de noche de aquella habitación. Sonrió igual, esperaba que con esto salvara a Hermione... de verdad, lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Aunque, todavía no entendía del todo a Remus, ni sabía en qué ayudaría el pequeño prendedor de rosa a salvar a Hermione.  
  
- ¿¡Entonces vamos por Hermione!?  
  
- ¿Qué, Ron? ¿Piensas ir por Hermione?  
  
- ¡¡Claroooo!!  
  
- Bueno, supongo que no es mala idea...  
  
- ¡Pues vámonos! - Ron pone la capa de invisibilidad sobre Harry y luego se mete él.  
  
Salieron de aquella habitación para ir hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.  
  
El prendedor de rosa se quedó entonces sobre aquella mesita... esperando también poder salvar a Hermione...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Aún buscaba por ese valor, porque sabía todas las respuestas que le tenía que dar a Hermione, sólo que no sabía cómo dárselas.  
  
Caminó dando vueltas por toda su habitación, hasta caer, cansado, en su cama, cerró los ojos por un instante, para luego abrirlos de nuevo.  
  
- Quiero tener valor de nuevo... quiero tener...  
  
Entonces la vió...  
  
Y estaba justo en su mesa de noche...  
  
... Una pequeña rosa...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ya había terminado de empacar y ya estaba lista para irse.  
  
"Que lo que haya pasado aquí... se va a quedar aquí" se dijo para sí, meláncolica.  
  
Entonces escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Sonrió. ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si era él quien venía para pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él? ¿Para siempre?  
  
Abrió la puerta de inmediato, pero no vió a nadie... la volvió a cerrar, extrañada...  
  
- ¡¡Hermione, somos nosotros!!  
  
Ella volteó... y se los encontró, a los que menos se esperaba encontrar...  
  
- ¿¡¡EHHHH!!? ¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¡¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!! O_O'  
  
- ¡¡Venimos a salvarte!! - dicen los dos muy ufanos.  
  
- Ah, ah... pero, pero...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - dice Harry extrañado.  
  
- No, no es nada... - Hermione sonríe levemente. Después de todo, lo que pedía era imposible... Lo mejor era irse con sus amigos... con su familia que la esperaba.  
  
- ¡¡Ya puedes escapar de aquí, Hermione!! Nosotros te salvaremos - dice Ron.  
  
- Sí, ven bajo la capa y saldremos de aquí...  
  
- Sí, pero yo ya me iba de todas maneras ñ_ñ'.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? o_o' - Harry y Ron se ven entre sí - ¿Entonces no estás cautiva?  
  
- No, para nada... terminé de empacar para irme de aquí - se pasó la mano por el cabello, alisando un mechón - Sólo me hacía falta encaminarme a la chimenea más cercana...  
  
- Oh, entonces te acompañamos n_n - dijo Ron.  
  
- Sí... - miró con tristeza el lugar por última vez - Vámonos. Aunque, no tuvieron que venir hasta acá para sacarme de aquí T_T'.  
  
- Je, je, je ñ_ñ'.  
  
Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de girar la perilla, alguién tocó la puerta. Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho... ¿acaso era...?  
  
- ¡Yay! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo Ron, un poco asustado.  
  
- Hermione, podrías esconderte bajo la capa con nosotros y...  
  
- No, tengo que enfrentar lo que venga - dijo Hermione, decidida.  
  
- Pero... - los ojos esmeralda de Harry se veían preocupados.  
  
- Estaré bien n_n - dijo ella, sonriente.  
  
- Está bien, pero nos quedaremos aquí...  
  
- De acuerdo - susurró Hermione, para luego abrir la puerta.  
  
Sí, era él. Y respiraba con dificultad, casi como si hubiera estado corriendo. Su cabello rubio platino estaba revuelto, varios mechones le caían en la frente.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Hermione, yo...  
  
- ¡Ah! Pasa, pasa por favor.  
  
Ella cerró la puerta después de que el chico entró. Harry y Ron estaban bajo la capa de el primero y no dejaban de ver con furia al Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? - le preguntó ella, preocupada, se había olvidado que sus amigos estaban ahí.  
  
- Pensé que ya no me llamarías Draco después de lo que hice, Hermione - Draco sonrió con ironía.  
  
- Este, eso... - Hermione bajó la mirada, pero luego lo vió directo a los ojos y casi gritó - ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
Draco se le quedó viendo. Ella estaba sonrojada... parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar...  
  
- ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí de esa manera? ¿Por qué me mentiste?  
  
Harry y Ron no sabían lo que ocurría, sólo escuchaban muy atentos la conversación, extrañados por la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- Eso fue porque... - hizo un silencio, Hermione le miraba casi suplicante - ... eso fue porque estaba seguro de que no aceptarías venir aquí si no era por una buena razón.  
  
- ¿Entonces sólo querías que viniera? - el sonrojo de Hermione aumentó - ¿Pero cómo lograste...? ¿Lo de Hogwarts...?  
  
- Eso fue gracias a un amigo - Draco volvió a sonreir.  
  
- ¿Un amigo? ... ¿C.B.?  
  
¿C.B.? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Harry se mordió el pulgar para no salir a preguntar todas las dudas que tenía en la mente.  
  
- Sí, C.B. ....  
  
- ¿Entonces sí sabes quién es? - preguntó la chica, recordando áquel hermoso sueño.  
  
- Por supuesto... Colega Benefactor... Lo sé, nada original, pero él lo propuso - Draco soltó una pequeña risita que duró unos segundos y metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
  
- Pero, ¿quién es? ¿Es algún contacto de los Slytherin? ¿Algún amigo de tu familia, Draco? - Malfoy movió la cabeza negativamente.  
  
- Hermione... ¿quieres saber por qué realmente te traje aquí? - él se acercó un poco más a ella.  
  
- Ehh... sí.... - ella ya no podía con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que ahora se extendía por todo su rostro.  
  
- Te traje aquí, como mi asesora, para conocerte... para que me pudieras conocer... sólo para... estar contigo, Hermione...  
  
Hubo un silencio. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los dos chicos que estaban bajo la capa invisible, todos habían quedado en shock.  
  
- Yo... Draco... No sé qué decir...  
  
- No digas nada...  
  
La acercó a él, se miraron un poco, dudando. Pero luego ella cerró los ojos y Draco sintió que era el momento, que ella lo aceptaba. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Al fin, sus labios unidos, tal y como siempre debió haber sido...  
  
Se separaron, ambos estaban totalmente rojos. Sonrieron, cómplices.  
  
Draco metió su mano al bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
- Una rosa... para una flor... - una pequeña rosa estaba en la mano de Draco. El prendedor de rosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡Ese es el prendedor de Remus!!  
  
Hermione y Draco voltearon. Ron había gritado... Harry tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. La capa de Harry se había quedado en el piso.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí `____´*? - dijo Draco, muy enojado.  
  
- ¿Por qué besas a Hermione? - Ron lo apuntó con el dedo, acusador.  
  
- Eso fue porque yo lo permití - Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y abrió el puño que había hecho. La pequeña rosa aún estaba ahí - Acepto la rosa, la llevaré siempre en mi corazón.  
  
Dicho esto, Hermione se puso el pequeño prendedor justo ahí, sobre su corazón.  
  
Draco sonrió. Ron sentía que la tierra se lo tragaba (o, mejor, una mantícora asesina XD). Hermione sólo volteó a ver a Harry.  
  
- ¿Ese es tu deseo, Hermione? - preguntó él.  
  
Hermione vió a Draco, quién le sonrió de nuevo y la acercó a él para besarla en la frente.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Entonces está bien n_n.  
  
Harry se puso de pie, seguido por un histérico Ron.  
  
- ¡¡Pero Harry!! ¡¡Es Malfoy!! ¡¡MALFOY!! ¿Te lo deletreo? M--A--L--F--O--Y.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero, si ella es feliz, entonces debemos apoyarla, ¿no?  
  
- Pues... - suspiro - supongo ¬¬U.  
  
- Entonces, apoyemos a nuestra amiga en su decisión ^^.  
  
- Sí ñ_ñ'.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí, niños T___T?  
  
- ¡¡Yay!! ¡¡Lucius Malfoy X_X!!  
  
- Ellos vienen conmigo, pero ya nos vamos, señor - Hermione salió en defensa de sus amigos.  
  
- Vaya, entonces Draco sí cumplió con los objetivos... - dijo Lucius, casi pensativo, pero con una sonrisa poco característica en él.  
  
Draco tomó tímidamente la mano de Hermione y ella sonrió, también sonrojada.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos, Hermione? - preguntó Harry - Tus padres te esperan...  
  
Era cierto, Hermione volteó a ver a Draco quien le devolvió la mirada, comprensivo.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, Draco... - dijo la chica, tristemente. Y eso que su única esperanza era no irse.  
  
Draco la condujo por el pasillo hasta la chimenea más cercana. Puso un poco de polvos flu en las manos de Hermione y ésta le dió a Harry y a Ron.  
  
Hermione estaba algo cabisbaja, en realidad... no quería...  
  
- Hermione - Draco le dió un gentil beso - Nos veremos en Hogwarts.  
  
- Eh, ¡sí! Pero Draco...  
  
- ¿Sí, qué pasa?  
  
- ¡Deja de portarte así, me apenas T.T-!  
  
- Ay, Hermione ~_~'.  
  
Ambos se vieron y sonrieron, el pequeño prendedor en el vestido de la muchacha brillaba orgullosamente, mientras Hermione desfilaba hacia la chimenea y era despedida (increíblemente) por los Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Cuídate, querida! - decía Narcissa.  
  
- Después de todo, la chiquilla superó la prueba ¬_¬' - suspiró Lucius.  
  
Los dos enamorados se despidieron... pero no era un adiós... era un hasta pronto...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡¡C.B.!!!! ¿Tú eres C.B.?  
  
Remus le sonrió gentilmente a Sirius, quién casi se ahogaba con el té tras oír toda la historia y comprobar sus sospechas.  
  
- Así es, yo decidí ayudar a Draco porque él me lo pidió n_n...  
  
- A ver... - Sirius se sienta de nuevo - Tú falsificaste los correos de Hogwarts para que le hicieran creer a Hermione que iba de asesora de Malfoy... y además... les das un sueño con algú hechizo que desconozco por completo, sueño que sirve para que ambos se dén cuenta de lo que sienten... ¡Y aparte les das una rosa para que corresponda con el sueño!  
  
- Más bien, el sueño corresponde con la rosa...  
  
- ¡¿Pues de dónde sacaste esa rosa...?! ¿Cómo fue que...?  
  
- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡¡Con que eras tú, Lupin!!!  
  
Ambos hombres se asustan en sobremanera... ¡¿Severus Snape?! ¡¡En la casa de Remus Lupin!!  
  
- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí T___T*!? - gritó Sirius.  
  
- Dumbledore me envió para decirles que ya era tiempo de la reunión T___T.  
  
- Oh, ya veo n_n - dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie - ¿Deseas té, Severus?  
  
- No, gracias, Lupin. Entonces, tú ayudaste a Draco con esa chica Granger... ¿por qué?  
  
- No lo sé, tal vez porque él me lo pidió... - sonrió Lupin - Me pidió el adorable prendedor de rosa que tenía para poder dárselo a una chica especial... a Hermione.  
  
- Estás loco, Lupin - le dijo Severus.  
  
- No, es C.B. ¬_¬' - agregó Sirius - ¡¡Colega Benefactor!! ¡Por Dios, Remus _!  
  
- ¡¡Es como unir el agua y el aceite!! ¡¡No tiene lógica!!... pero... lo ayudaste, Lupin... y eso para mí es sufieciente - casi susurró Severus.  
  
- Granger con Malfoy... mmm... unión interesante e, incluso imposible - dice Sirius, comiéndose una deliciosa galleta de chocolate.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, todo es posible...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione llegó al lugar de Víktor Krum. Sonrió un poco al verlo, después de todo, se veía un tanto adorable...  
  
- ¿"Herrmione"? ¿qué es eso que "trraes" puesto?  
  
La chica lo vió...   
  
- Esto, esto es mi corazón, Krum. Esto lo representa... un prendedor de rosa - dijo ella mientras se alejaba caminado, con una gran sonrisa...  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¡¡¡YAYYYYYY!!! FFFIIIIINNNNNN ¿Alguien pensó que Remus era C.B. n_n? ¡¡Hermione y Draco ahora son pareja!! ^^U, aunque, ya que estoy escribiendo esto, me quedé conque podía sacar algunas cosas más de este lindo prendedor y sacar una segunda parte, pero eso será más adelante ^^U. Bueno, los dejo, porque hoy es mi cumple y estoy algo ocupada XD. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!!!! Y gracias por todos los reviews (más de 100 O_O), a todos, muchos abrazos, agradecimientos y disculpas por la tardanza :P... O sea, que tengo que cambiar lo de FIN ^^U  
  
¿FIN?  
  
Bye!! Bye!! ¡¡Nos vemos ^^!!  
  
Para Sulley (¿y nuestro fic :S?), para Anairb Black (mi sensei *-*), las ya mencionadas: ¡¡Shiharu ^^!! y, la grande de grandes... ¡¡SoraIshida!! ¡¡Prongs Black!! Aún... ¡feliz cumpleaños ^o^!! (¿alguien quiere de mi pastel XD?) Chao ^^ 


End file.
